Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?
by CharmingBecca
Summary: AU where Phoebe and Cole meet over the internet.
1. Over The Internet

A/N: PLEASE don't steel my domain names (the whatever.net things) because it took forever to find sites that didn't really exist. God, do you know how many trys I had to do before finding a non-existent site for penpals??  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
Ding!  
  
Phoebe Halliwell clicked her 'inbox' button at the top of the screen. When it finally clicked open, she saw three new messages; on from her dad, which she answered immediatly, a forward from her friend, and an advertisment for a new penpal site. She clicked on the paperclip just to see if the site would be any good. She noticed that it had been visited a lot from the number of penpal entries on the site; 657.  
  
She filled out a small form of people she would like to see profiles for. Gender: Either. Country: USA. Age: Between 25 and 35. Height: At least 5' 10". She heard a few clicking sounds and then a couple pages filled with people that met her requirements appeared on her screen. The first name on her list was Ellen Holmes, and Phoebe realized that she didn't want a girl penpal. She clicked the back button and changed the gender to male. Her new responses came up and she skimmed those ones.  
  
About half way through the second page, she stopped at the screename Cole101. She skimmed his profile and found a few interesting points; then she went back and actually read the entry again. She clicked on his e-mail: Cole114@daw.net. She started click-clacking away on her keyboard, telling the guy things about herself and how she would like to get to know him so she could have a guy penpal. Her note read:  
  
To: Cole114@daw.net  
  
From: Phoebe1329@two2.net  
  
Subject: Hi! It's your new penpal!!!!  
  
Dear Cole101,  
  
Hi! In case you didn't pick up on the topic from the subject line, I am writing this in response to your entry and http://www.epalslovers.net/ . I read the few things that you put about yourself and I thought that you would be interesting to have as my guy penpal. It's soooo over-rated to have a penpal of the same gender and I just wanted to try something different.  
  
I noticed that you live in the San Fransico area. So do I! I have lived here for three years with my sisters, Piper and Prue. I am 27 and currently a student at the local colloge. I never went to colloge after I graduated from High School so I decided to go back when I got back from New York. I actually like it here, depite my oldest sisters complaining. (Prue) What do you do?  
  
I just skimmed the site because it had been sent to my email account. Why were you there? I have a hard time believing that any 31 year old man has to visit penpal sites. Are you some sort of freak? Lol... Perhaps you are visiting because your marriage is falling apart and you need someone who doesn't actually know you to talk to. Damn pride..... sux. Seriously though, what is your relationship status? I am single and enjoying it. I'm not ready to settle down and set a permnat life for myself. Scares me half to death just thinking about it....  
  
I'm not sure if I should tell you more. I'm not even sure if you want to be my e-pal. Hopefully you will, but if you don't.... Then your loss!  
  
Luv Always,  
  
Phoebe1329  
  
Phoebe sent the mail and then shut down her laptop. Her sister walked in as she stashed it away in the desk drawer.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs."  
  
Phoebe turned around to see Piper leaning against the doorway. She smiled sweetly and innocently and joined her side.  
  
"Hey. Can I help you?"  
  
"Funny.... I'm just going to P3. Want to come?"  
  
"Actually, I was going to stay in tonight. I have a major test tomorrow and I need to study."  
  
"Then why were you surfing the internet?"  
  
"I wasn't!", Phoebe defended herself. "I was checking my mail! Something you don't ever do...."  
  
"Mhmm..." Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, I got to get going. If you see Leo, please tell him to stop by. I would like to see him sometime tonight. I think I need to apologize for the way I treated him last week when we came back from up there. Which I still can't seem to figure out what you did with my club."  
  
"Hey! If Prue had stopped working, this house would have been gone by the time you got back. Would you prefer that instead of having your club in perfect condition?"  
  
Piper threw her hands in the air in frustration and left the room. She shouted that she would be back late and would see her later. Phoebe smiled at her victory and opened up her text book to set the illusion of studying for the next half hour. Then it was hours of alone time for her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe had fallen asleep reading her text book. She woke up late the next morning; papers and books spread out all over her bed. She felt some sores where her books had dug into her skin, but amazingly she felt no major pain. She glanced at her clock, knowing that she had a little time to check her mail before class. She logged on in a matter of seconds and was surprised to see a message in her inbox from Cole114. She clicked on the blue font and began reading.  
  
To: Phoebe1329@two2.net  
  
From: Cole114@daw.net  
  
Subject: Didn't post there....  
  
Dear Phoebe1329,  
  
I'm afraid you are mistaken. I didn't post anything at a penpal site. I'm sure it was somebody from work playing a trick on me, hoping to match me up with someone. Maybe even get me a friend. I'm perfectly fine with who I am and how I live..... Remind me to thank them.  
  
I'm sorry you've wasted your time to email me, looking for a friend. But in answer to your questions, I am an A.D.A, I am single (Therefore I don't need a friend to complain to about a divorce), and believe it or not I'm not a freak. Stranger from the internet suggests that I am a freak, suggesting that she herself is a freak.  
  
Again, sorry. But I am not the kind stranger you were hoping to be your friend.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cole114  
  
Phoebe finished reading the letter, a little shocked and a little stung. She set to work on her response right away.  
  
To: Cole114@daw.net  
  
From: Phoebe1329@two2.net  
  
Subject: Twisted stranger suggests that I am the freak....  
  
Dear Cole114,  
  
I may have been mistaken, but what I don't understand is why your co- workers would play a trick like that on you. It seems just a little childish, and believe me when I say that I know about being childish. Don't forget to thank them as you are changing the password on your computer. And let me remind you to not tell anyone that information if you don't want another inncedent like this to happen. And aside from that, maybe it would do you good to have a friend. But it is not my place to say something.  
  
And just so you know, I'm not a freak. If I was the one suggesting you to be a freak and you in turn suggested me to be the freak for suggesting you to be the freak, wouldn't that make you a freak for suggesting that I was a freak for suggesting that you were a freak? And what worries the most in your letter is that you said you were not the kind stranger I was hoping for. First things first, who said I was hoping for a kind stranger? And then even if I was, what makes you a non-kind stranger? Or perhaps you meant that we already knew each other, but I highly doubt that that was the point of your comment.  
  
Looking forward to your witty comeback,  
  
Phoebe1329  
  
She smiled at her response and hit the 'Send' button. She left the computer with a small feeling of happiness from her email and a small dose of victory thrown in somehow. She seemed to be five again and couldn't wait for the man's response. 


	2. The E-mailing Game

Part 2 of  
  
Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
Cole Turner turned on his computer. He noticed that he had mail almost instantly, which he had a hard time believing, and clicked on the mail box button. He recognized the email address immediatly; Phoebe1329@two2.net. He groaned at the name, knowing it was that aweful girl who had mistaken him for a nice guy.  
  
He shouldn't have clicked on the name. He was a demon and the only reason he had the account was because of his work. Being an A.D.A required alot of communication. He had no friends and no family and he liked it that way. Nevertheless, he clicked the blue font and laughed at her letter. He wrote back immediatly, trying to rid the pest once and for all. He shouldv'e known that she was going to write back.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
To: Phoebe1329@two2.net  
  
From: Cole114@daw.net  
  
Subject: Not the freak.... Then who is?  
  
Dear Phoebe1329,  
  
Our accusations of each other being a freak is quite amusing. I must say, it's been a while since I've laughed for even a minute. But as I keep saying, and keep trying to tell you, I am not the kind stranger that you won't. In fact, if you knew anything about me then you wouldn't want to know me. Or get to know me. So it's really quite useless to keep emailing me.  
  
Sorry, but laughing,  
  
Cole114  
  
Phoebe read the message, not sure if she really did want to know him now. She set to work on her response immdiatly.  
  
To: Cole114@daw.net  
  
From: Phoebe1329@two2.net  
  
Subject: If you aren't wanting a friend....  
  
Dear Cole114,  
  
If you don't want a friend, then why do you keep emailing me back? I think that you enjoy our friendly banter and that it would be a shame for us to stop talking. Admit it, you would miss the match for your witt. Of course, that's asuming that no one at your work can come up with the rather amusing topics for you two to talk about. (Two to- two2...lol)  
  
So anyway.... I'm sorry if you find me and my letters annoying, but you must want me as a friend if you keep writing back. Of course, you could just be trying to be nice by telling me this, but then again you "are not a kind stranger", or so you say. I think that you do want someone to complain to but you don't want to admit it. But again, not my place to say anything.  
  
My letters seem to keep getting shorter and shorter, but not much witt can be crammed into telling you that you say I'm the reason why we keep talking when really it's you who emailed me back after the last letter. But then again, I'm sure that you will have something to say so I predict another letter in my inbox kind of soon....  
  
Bye for now,  
  
Phoebe1329  
  
She hit the 'send' button and then proceeded to work on her term paper. The click- clacking in the room was interupted by the sound of Phoebe's oldest sister's voice. Prue hadn't even knocked when she came in, yet there she was.  
  
"Hey, Pheebs. Are you going to P3 tonight?", she asked calmly.  
  
"You know I am. Why?"  
  
"Well, I'm on my way over there myself so why don't I bring you? Maybe you could tell me why you have been so distant lately.... And in turn I could tell you how what I am getting Piper and Leo for their rudabega." She laughed at Phoebe's expression, but stopped as she agreed. Prue left the room in a hurry, getting ready for the night. 


	3. Phoebe Wins Once Again!

A/N: I keep hearing the Cole's personality hasn't been right in my stories, lately. I just want to point out that I am doing an AU so he hasn't lost his powers yet and in Christmas Again? everyone was clueless as to what Phoebe was talking about. So please, think about what you are saying before you say it to me. It can get annoying. Thank you.  
  
Part 3 of  
  
Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
"Phoebe!", Piper yelled. "Hello? Where has your head been?"  
  
"She's been thinking about the mystery guy on the internet.", Prue mocked.  
  
"Hey.... That's not fair."  
  
"What?", Leo asked, just now joining the conversation despite the debate that had been taking place.  
  
"I don't have anyone on my side.", Phoebe said. "They are too right and no one is on my side."  
  
Leo smiled and said, "I'll be on your side. I have no idea what is going on anyway." He smiled again when Piper glared at him.  
  
"You know, I think that I am going to go home. I'm really tired and I can't pay attention anyway. Anyone want to join me?"  
  
"I can't. Own the place, so I'm stuck here. See you later, my little digi-sister.", Piper kissed her cheek and then left her sisters. Prue quickly joined her side. "Nope, I don't have to work tomorrow and I need to be getting out more. So I'm going to stay here and help Piper. Maybe Leo...."  
  
Leo shook his head. "I can't. They're calling so I gotta go... I can drop you off at home, if you want."  
  
"No... That's ok. I think that I'm going to walk. Thanks for the offer, though." Phoebe picked up her purse and grabbed her jacket. She was out of the door and on her way in a flash.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe walked in the house and up the stairs to her room very fast. She flew to her computer and logged on in a matter of seconds, hoping for an email from the mysterious guy that Prue had been talking about. She was right; he was on her mind. He seemed to be haunting her and she didn't even care. He seemed to be the perfect guy for a friend; if only she could convince him of that. She had tried her best to get him to keep talking to her, and she seemed to be failing. But then she checked her inbox and found a letter for her.  
  
To: Phoebe1329@two2.net  
  
From: Cole114@daw.net  
  
Subject: Perhaps you are right  
  
Dear Phoebe1329,  
  
You may just be right. Why do I keep writing you back? Why do I feel the need to prove myself to you? I also think that I do enjoy our friendly banter. Perhaps what I need is an internet friend. I do, after all, feel the need to persue whatever friendship we have going here. But you should probably be aware of the fact that I can have a nasty side to me....  
  
My co-workers... Well, what are there to say about them? They are old and wittless. You are right, they are dull and aren't even half as amusing as you are and can be. I think that I have figured out who posted me there, but no one is admitting to it. I pulled off my supposed "entry" and then changed the password on my computer, so don't worry. No one will be keeping me from writing back to you.  
  
I think that your letters have been just fine. Especially since you were just trying to convince me that even though we did start talking under false pretenses, we could still be friends. I like that you kept trying, endurance is an excellent quality to possess. And your prediction seems to have come true if you are reading this note that I am writing you.  
  
I suddenly seem to be at a loss for words. What do I talk about? Do I talk about work? Maybe we should stick to talking about you. Tell me more about you and your family. So far I have heard about Prue, who is she? What does she do? You also said you had two sisters. Tell me abou them. Perhaps what they do. Your mom? Dad? What about them?  
  
Looking forward to your response,  
  
Cole114  
  
Phoebe smiled, clearly amused with his answer. She wasn't sure what to talk about anymore, she had already won the friend argument. She just started typing the answers to his questions at the end of his letter.  
  
To: Cole114@daw.net  
  
From: Phoebe1329@two2.net  
  
Subject: And you said.....  
  
Dear Cole114,  
  
I told you that I was right! You knew I was right, I knew I was right, you just needed to have faith in me!  
  
In answer to your questions..... Prue is my oldest sister (I think I already said that) and she is a photographer. Piper is the middle child and she owns the night club P3, I think it's the best one in San Fransico, but I might be a little byast. My mom died when I was really little and I was raised by my Grams. She's dead now, too... Boy do I miss her. And I haven't seen my dad for years. I miss him, too.  
  
Piper is in a very serious relationship with a guy named Leo. And Prue is..... picky. I just like guys, of course, but I just seem to have less time for them, or maybe an interest for them, since school started for me. Besides, I don't want anything serious right now. I like my "Go-where- the-wind-blows-you" attitude. It's nice to have and fits perfectly with my.... well, my sister's schedule. But that's another conversation. What's your family like?  
  
And what about you? So far, all I know is that you are a non kind stranger. What about your family? How about your friends? Do you have any friends? Tell me anything you want. Ask me anything you want. I have a weird feeling that I should trust you with all of my secrets. I can't explain it..... Maybe someday I will tell you some of them.  
  
From yours truly,  
  
Phoebe1329  
  
Phoebe smiled at her response. Hitting the send button, she left the room. 


	4. How Cole Feels About This...

I'm sure that this is on the short side, but it's from Cole's POV so there wasn't much to say.... Besides, it's not like I don't update every day!  
  
Part 4 of  
  
Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
Cole skimmed the e-mails until he came acrosss one from Phoebe1329. He eagerly opened it up and started reading it. He smiled at a few things and read the questions that she had sent to him. He frowned, not knowing how he was going to answer. But then when he read the last three lines of her letter, he smiled. He liked the idea of getting to know her and her secrets. He liked being trusted without ever having to earn it or prove that he is trustworthy. He completely forgot about who he really was...  
  
He started typing his response.  
  
To: Phoebe1329@two2.net  
  
From: Cole114@daw.net  
  
Subject: Insert interesting/witty/sarcastic comment here  
  
Dear Phoebe1329,  
  
I was happy to have heard from you. I guess that since you answered my questions that I shoulder answer yours...  
  
My family.... Dad died when I was two and my mom raised me. No brothers, no sisters... Mom died. New topic, please.  
  
Friends. Friendship is like pain, explaining it would be impossible. Friendship is an invitation for pain. Not to mention you can't always trust the person you asume to be friends with. I guess that I am just a loner. I like it better that way.... I think it suits me alot better then being one of the gang or whatever. And before you ask, no, I don't have a girlfriend. Don't ask me why, I just don't.  
  
Moving on... My job is just like my co-workers. Dull and boring.... You said you were a student. What are you going to school for? Enjoyment or perhaps as a way to avoid helping with the bills in the house that you share with your older sisters. Does that ever bother you? Being the youngest and the most likely to.... screw-up? Or at least in your sisters eyes.  
  
I am just guessing that you want a much happier subject. I think that I should apologize for being so rude. Your questions just put me into this really weird mood and so.... Yeah. Maybe I should write later when I am not in this mood. Talk to you later?  
  
From,  
  
Cole114 (Like the from feild says)  
  
He clicked the send button and logged off. He hoped that she didn't think that he was such a big jerk, but could care less if she did. After all, he was a demon and he, by nature, wasn't suppose to have friends. It wasn't a big deal if she and him were to never talk again.... Or at least that was how he thought he felt.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe wolk up to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. She had class soon, and she needed to be ready in, like, fifteen minutes. She heard a dinger come from her laptop and she stopped for just a second. She wanted to know who is was from and after the last letter that she had gotten from him, she was certain that he would e-mail her again asking for forgivness. She stared at the screen for only about twenty seconds before she remembered what she was doing. She called down the hallway for an awake sister and then was on her way to class. She ran back upstairs and grabbed her computer, deciding that she would take the bus that day.  
  
[pic] 


	5. The Instant Messaging Game

Part 4 of  
  
Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
Phoebe sat in the back, taking the computer out as she sat down. The bus stop had been only a block away, but even that was too long for Phoebe. She wanted to read what he had written in his letter. She started to wonder if he was still on, waiting for her response. She read what he had said quickly, skimming his apologies and beggings for forgiveness quickly.  
  
She set to work on her response too quickly and made alot of errors in the grammer, but it was still readable. She sent it, hoping for a response as quick as hers had been. She looked up to see the bus nearing her school. It stopped and she gathered her stuff together. She heard a bing from her computer as she waved goodbye to the bus driver. She ran to her class, so that she would have ten minutes to instant message with him. She sat down and read his message. She added him to her instant message list and saw that he was still on, probably waiting for her reply. She clicked on his name, causing another window to open up.  
  
Phoebe1329: Hey, Cole114..  
  
Cole114: Hey. Phoebe, I am sooo sorry. Please forgive me. I don't know what came over me. It's just that you have a great life going for you and I... Well, don't.  
  
Phoebe1329: That is soooo sweet. You are really nice, you know that? Well, you don't because you called yourself a "not nice stranger."  
  
Cole114: Hey... That isn't very nice.  
  
Phoebe1329: Well.. I'm sorry.  
  
Cole114: What are you doing up so early?  
  
Phoebe1329: School.... I'm there right now. You know, if I turn off my volume I can pretend that I am typing my notes.  
  
Cole114: Lol... You are a very bad girl.  
  
Phoebe1329: In my defense, it's only because I like talking to you...  
  
Cole114: I like talking to you, too. And that is something that I never say to anyone so feel honored.  
  
Phoebe1329: Are you telling me what to do?  
  
Cole114: No.  
  
Phoebe1329: Yes, you are... That's not very friendly.  
  
Cole114: I'm new at this whole being nice thing. You should show me how to do it sometime.  
  
Phoebe1329: We would have to spend more time together.... Are you sure you're up to that?  
  
Cole114: Not enough time between trying to figure out what you have done to me and work.  
  
Phoebe1329: It was a joke. Being sarcastic... Ooh! Bell.. I gotta go!  
  
Coler114: What time can you get back on?  
  
Phoebe1329: Probably... Noon. That good for you?  
  
Cole114: I'm sure that I will have to have something from the cafeteria to pull that off, but I can't wait.  
  
Phoebe1329: G2g.. Bye!  
  
Phoebe1329 had signed off....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole114 has logged on....  
  
Phoebe1329: Hey.... I was begining to think that you would stand me up!  
  
Cole114: I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't make it. However, I have secured the rest of the day for spending some time with you...  
  
Phoebe1329: That is soooo sweet. God, I think that you are a lot sweeter then any guy that I ever dated...  
  
Cole114: Is that a good thing?  
  
Phoebe1329: Well, it makes me wonder why I date anyone....  
  
Cole114: Because you need a way to get out of the house?  
  
Phoebe1329: Oh yeah.... Thanks for reminding me!  
  
Cole114: No problem... What are, you know, people like me, for?  
  
Phoebe1329: You mean friends? Is it really that hard for you to have a friend?  
  
Cole114: Yes, very... I guess it's not a word that you associate with... What I am.  
  
Phoebe1329: And what are you?  
  
Phoebe1329: Wait, don't tell me... A shutin?  
  
Cole114: No! Just... Yeah. Whatever...  
  
Phoebe1329: Well... what is it?  
  
Cole114: I think that I should go!  
  
Phoebe1329: But you had reserved the whole day to talk with me... What happened?  
  
Cole114: I just got a call that I had to do something for someone at that place...  
  
Cole read what he had just wrote. He sounded pathetic, and he knew it. He just couldn't understand why he actually liked this person. He usually hated all people. If he were a teenager he would own a keychain that said, "I don't discriminate. I hate everyone equally." He laughed when a co-worker showed him and then Cole was yelled at for being so... Cruel? He couldn't remember what she had said, although he knew it brought great pleasure to him.  
  
Cole114: So... I'll talk to you tomorrow?  
  
Phoebe1329: Of course. And you need to work on your excuses, mister!  
  
Cole114: Promise.  
  
Cole114 has signed off...  
  
Phoebe looked a little sad. She was sad. But she shut her computer and got up from the table. It was time to party. 


	6. An Idea

Part 6 of  
  
Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~Four Weeks Later~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe logged on under her other screename; LittleHalliwell. She added Cole114 to her buddylist. She saw his name flutter across her screen, signaling his logon. She sent him an instant message, determined to see whether or not she really was the only person that he talked to.  
  
LittleHalliwell: Hey, there!  
  
Cole114: Do I know you?  
  
LittleHalliwell: Aren't you a sweet talker....  
  
Cole114: Yes.... The question still stands.  
  
LittleHalliwell: Depends.  
  
Cole114: Well, I guess that I am going to have to say goodbye to the unknown stranger because I am waiting for someone important...  
  
LittleHalliwell: You think I'm important?! Yay for me!  
  
Cole114: Phoebe1329? I hate when you play mind tricks.  
  
LittleHalliwell: But you luv me, right?  
  
Cole114: That isn't a word that I would associate with who I am...  
  
LittleHalliwell: And we're back to that question... Who are you, exactly?  
  
Cole114: Oh, look at the time.. I think it's time to go!  
  
LittleHalliwell: Ok, I get it!  
  
Cole looked at the woman's two screenames. Phoebe1329 and LittleHalliwell... If you put them together, her name would be Phoebe Halliwell. He clicked on a program that he had bought for running background checks on people. All he had to do was type in the name of the person he wanted, and then their entire criminal past and basic living information would come up. It was pretty basic, his office had a more advanced one.  
  
He typed her name into the name feild and waited a few minutes, chatting with her to help the time go by faster. When her profile came up, he was pretty amazed.  
  
Name: Phoebe Halliwell  
  
Date Of Birth: November 2nd, 1975  
  
Height: 5'2"  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Eye Color: Chestnut Brown  
  
Address: 1329 Prescott Street  
  
Phone Number: 555-0198  
  
It went on to talk about her crimes and arrests, nothing too major. Pretty much shoplifting and speeding. But he could tell that she had spent some time in jail. He could tell that she wasn't like that anymore, and he guessed that he probably wouldn't be seeing her like that ever again. She had probably had one of those life changing moments where she realized her true potential. He rolled his eyes at the thought.  
  
Cole114: So I see that you weren't always such a good girl!  
  
LittleHalliwell: What are you talking about?  
  
Cole114: You'll find out soon enough...  
  
Cole114 has signed off....  
  
Cole had a plan. He would never admit it, but he wanted to meet the girl that he had been talking to for a couple of weeks. He seemed to know her really well, and she knew him well. Despite his demon ways, he felt very comfortable with her. Like it was suddenly ok for him to be his normal mortal self. He had never had that before. And he was going to meet her..... 


	7. And So We Meet....

Part 7 of  
  
Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
Cole stood at the door of the Halliwell Mansion, or at least that's what the guys at the station called the place. Apparently, they had been involved in a lot of crimes, whitness-ing and stuff like that. He laughed at his knowledge of one person- an innocent person. Someone that he needed to know nothing about yet it seemed like he could tell you anything about this person. He liked that, but he didn't like the insecure feeling that she placed upon him...  
  
He absolutly despised the fact that she made him that way. He was always the guy to think what he wanted and then get it. No exceptions, nothing stood in his way. He finally found enough courage to knock on the door, or ring the bell. He forgot which he did, but when it opened slightly he wished that he hadn't.  
  
A woman with dark hair stood before him. She stared at him coldly as if she could protect her house from unwanted visitors, and he could almost see the hatred that she must have possessed. He stared at her back, same look of protection and rage shining in his eyes. But on him it didn't look scary and threatening, it looked sexy.  
  
It seemed to be a contest, to see which one of the two were weaker. She suddenly smiled the tinest bit and he knew that he was allowed the right of being welcomed in the house.  
  
"Can I help you?", she asked politly, loosening up.  
  
"Ugh, yeah. Is Phoebe Halliwell here?"  
  
"What do you want with my sister?"  
  
Cole could see that she was the protective sister, he guessed her to be Prue. "I'm a friend of hers. Is it possible for me to see her?"  
  
"Just one moment." Prue disappeared for a moment. He heard her calling her baby sister down, which was followed with Phoebe asking questions. Prue simply told her with an attitude that she didn't know and then there was silence in the house.  
  
Someone finally made it to the door. He paused when he saw the woman smiling warmly at him. He could of swore that he saw the world around him slow to a hault when she finally came into full vision, as if she was an angel that time was bowing down to. He looked the beautiful woman over, deciding that she was defiantly the most beautiful person that he had ever seen. And when he heard her speek, he knew instantly that it had to be her that he was talking to over the internet.  
  
"Hi! Do I know you?", she said cheerfully. He pulled himself out of the daze so that he could answer.  
  
"Ugh, yeah. But you won't believe from where."  
  
"Well, I would say from prison but no one liked me there, so....", she half joked, half seriously stated. "So? Where do I know you from?"  
  
"My name is Cole Turner. I'm an A.D.A and I believe that you and I have been talking on the internet. I recently wanted to see who I had been talking to and I looked you up on my computer and this was listed as your address."  
  
"So, wait... You're Cole114? Wow."  
  
"Wow, what?", he asked slightly confused.  
  
"Well, it's just that I wasn't expecting someone so... Dare I say cute?"  
  
"Neither was I. And then there you are..."  
  
They stood there, admiring each other's compliments and the good qualities that they could easily find in each other. Phoebe realized how cool it was outside, suddenly. "So, um... It's not that nice out. Do you have to come in for a cup of coffee or lunch or something."  
  
He hesitated. Going in would mean that he really did have a friend, an attractive friend, but still a friend. He would have finally accepted that he was half human, and that he had learned to embrace it. But rejecting her proposal would mean that he would hurt the young lady that stood before him, and he really wouldn't have changed.  
  
"Sure. Why not?"  
  
Phoebe smiled as she opened the door wider for him. Suddenly, it looked like the day would be nice after all.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who was that?", Piper asked her sister as she entered her room. "Prue?"  
  
"I don't know... But I get the weirdest feeling around him. I think that we should watch out for him from now on. I think he might be danger to us." Prue walked into her room, leaving a very confuse Piper standing at the top of the stairs. 


	8. The Stupid Chapter That Probably Isn't S...

Part 8 of  
  
Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
Hey, you guys... Look, I know that I am taking a long time for this story to come along but it's only in the chapter sense. I try as hard as I can to update everyday... And I think that I am doing a pretty good job with it! Don't you? ~*~*~*~Oh... I forgot to tell you that I will be going away for a couple of days, so I won't be able to update... Someone save me.... Please?~*~*~*~  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!", Phoebe screamed through her fits of laughter. "That couldn't have happened to you. You are totally joking with me, right?"  
  
"No, no... I swear that that really happened to me!" He leaned on to the back of the couch, as did Phoebe. They hadn't realized it, but they had been in the house for nearly four and a half hours. It was soon going to be getting dark, (I don't know about you, but where I am it gets dark at, like, four-thirty. So let's say that it's around that time for them, (Although the club won't be opening for a couple of hours..To the public anyway...)) and Cole didn't want to go home.  
  
The laughter died down for the first time in hours. Phoebe looked at the clock to check the time. She glanced at it for a second, and then turned back to it when the truth of how late it really was sank in. She gasped, her breathe barly making it in her chest. Cole noticed the sudden change in her attitude, unable to take his eyes off of her.  
  
"What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?", he asked nervously.  
  
"No, no... You were wonderful and perfect and it was great that we finally got to meet, but I have to go. My sister is going to kill me... No wonder she looked at me funny when she left. I was suppose to help her with the club. You know, get it ready and help set up for the band. Ummm... Tell you what! Why don't you stop by at the club later and we can talk then. P3, you know where it is?"  
  
"No, but I'm sure I wont have any trouble finding it. I'm a quick study."  
  
"But you haven't even been to it...", Phoebe begged. "Cole, I just don't want you to get lost."  
  
He sighed, realizing that she was very determinded in giving him directions. "Alright, fine... Write something quick." Phoebe jumped up and clapped twice in victory. It was followed by the usual 'Yay!' and then she took off to get a buisness card that had the address. He laughed when he saw that that was all that she was doing. "An address? I could off just looked that up in the phone book, Phoebe."  
  
"Um, ok... Do you want to hang out or not?", Phoebe asked, trying to pull of a Prue look.  
  
He glared at her slightly, not showing that she had won. "Fine.. See you at?"  
  
"Around eight-thirty, nine. Depends on if you want to be around when all the people are there. I mean, I'll pronanly have to work there tonight so if you get there early then we can still talk. Sound like a plan?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so...", he said, a little confused.  
  
"What?", Phoebe asked. She seemed to pick up on whatever it was that was making him confused. If anything, she guessed that it was why she was working there.  
  
"No... It's just..... I don't know, you know? I suddenly had the strangest feeling. It was really weird."  
  
Phoebe looked around, no body was there but them. No demon, no warlock.. "I know strange all to well."  
  
"Yeah, me to."  
  
Phoebe glanced at him, her confusion clearly written on her face. She wasn't sure what he meant by that, but she had been talking about the supernatural. If he was talking about the same thing, then that would make him a witch. Or a demon/warlock trying to kill her. She doubted that a demon or a warlock would wait around that long, though.  
  
"So I'll see you at the club?", Cole asked.  
  
"Ugh, yeah... At the club.", she repeated, coming back to the real world. "Tonight at the club."  
  
"You ok? I don't think I've ever heard anyone repeat something that many times. Deffianatly not normal."  
  
"I think that you should go." She faced herself towards him, trying to appear to be strong. "I do have to get ready and all that..."  
  
"Ok... We'll talk about this later." He started walking towards the door.  
  
"Umm! What? I don't owe you an explaination. We aren't going out!" She heard the door close in the middle of her protest. "Damn." She made her way up the stairs to prepare for a night of regulars trying to get her in the sack... 


	9. Kiss And No Tell

Sorry for the lameness, guys.... I think that my muse had run away from me. Either that or I spent too much time with my family- that no one (not even my b/f) saved me from..... :-(  
  
Part 9 of  
  
Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
Phoebe ran a damp rag over the bar top. It had been a long night, serving customers and dealing with the lude comments that she knew she would of had to deal with. And throughout the entire night, her eyes were glued to the entrance, awaiting Cole's arrival. But he never came. She didn't want to admit that she had fallen into a stranger's trap of leading her on, but she knew that she shouldn't have trusted him....  
  
Her thoughts were disturbed when she saw a waitress who had left come walking back down the steps.  
  
"Hey, Annie... What happened?", Phoebe asked as she started cleaning some glasses and throwing away beers that were only half gone. "Forget the key to your place?"  
  
"Actually, no.... I have it. But someone was just pulling up when I was leaving. I told him that we were closed, and he said that he was here to see you. Says his name is Cole." She walked in some more to reveal the man behind her. "You want to see him?"  
  
Phoebe smiled, glad that he was there, but quickly scowled when she remembered that they had made plans for about six and a half hours ago. But when he smiled to her and sat down, she couldn't help but forgive him for everything. "Cole... Annie, Cole. Cole, Annie... See you tomorrow? Bye, Annie." Just before Annie left, Phoebe mouthed the words, "Thank you." to show that she was grateful.  
  
"Look, Phoebe, I'm sorry. I couldn't get out of work and then I called and someone said that you were unreachable and I asked them what time they closed and they said they start clearing people out at around two. So I started driving here, hoping I would make it just before you closed. I got lost... I really did try, I swear."  
  
Why was he explaining himself? He was a demon, he shouldn't have to explain himself. Then again, he shouldn't be liking this woman, either. He was so confused... This was the first time in over a century that his mortal half and his demonic half fought over what he should do and what he wanted to do. It was usually his demonic half that had control, he was a lot stronger then 'Cole' could ever be. His demonic half almost had control over him until he heard her speak.  
  
"It's ok... Although, I could of used you when David and my sisters were yelling at me."  
  
"What? Why? Were you being a bad girl?"  
  
"No.. I just wasn't concentrating...", Phoebe lied. She couldn't tell him that she had spent the entire night thinking about him. It was like it was "The Cole Channel- All Cole, All the time!" (Where can I get that?) "On some school work..."  
  
"So it was really some cute guy?", he asked, a little upset. He had hoped that if he came to explain himself that she would accept him into her life and maybe he could take her out...  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." She leaned on to the bar accross from where Cole sat. Her face seemed just inches away, yet she felt as if they were miles apart. The whole time that they had this nice moment, she had an annoying song stuck in her head. Her head threatened to bounce to the beat, as if she didn't have enough to worry about. She was seriously hoping that she didn't seem to be fifteen years old in his eyes then. A colloge student who lived with her sisters and spent her time thinking about boys... "Why? Jealus?"  
  
"Only a little..", he admitted in a joking tone. It was the truth, but it had just enough sarcasim to pull of a joke. "So you forgive me?"  
  
"Only if you don't ask me about this afternoon. Or yesterday's afternoon, as the case may be..", she added, slightly confused with what she was trying to mean. "I don't know... Ask Piper, she seems to be a tense whiz."  
  
"And what whiz would you be, Miss. Halliwell?", he asked seductivily. "Perhaps a computer whiz... A dating goddess.... I know you, you have the ability to charm your way into any guys' heart."  
  
If it hadn't have been for his smile, she would have freaked like earlier that afternoon.... Yesterday's afternoon.... (Oh, go ask Piper!) She looked at his lips, which hers threatened to touch. Instead, they played a smile and not a kiss. She had a lack of courage problem, something that had never happened to her before. But it seemed to her that Cole was different. However, the kiss that she wanted so badly ended up happening because of his lust for her.  
  
Her lips had been just the way that he had pictured them to be, which was hard for him to admit, also (Damn Pride!); soft and gentle yet forceful. Despite her small body and quiet yet sex-ridden reputation, she had a lot of passion bottled up in her. There was no doubt that she didn't have the oppurtunity to set it free, but he took comfort in the fact that she had been waiting for someone special. And that someone special had turned out to be him.  
  
She tore away unwillingly, remembering that she was alone with bar therefore giving her the wonderful task of closing up only to call a cab to bring her home. But then a wicked idea fell into her mind. "So I need a ride home tonight.... You think you can handle that?"  
  
He pretended to think abou the task, playing along with her little game. "I think I can handle it... If it'll be worth my while."  
  
"Oh, and believe me... It will. I will pay you back, greatly."  
  
And so Phoebe locked up P3 and instead of going home they made a stop at Cole's place where she fell into bed with him. It seemed to be hours before she got to sleep that they had so much fun together. And she didn't mind at all that she would be in big trouble for staying out all night (without phoning and/or telling them......). It was well worth both of the couple's time. 


	10. Because I Can't Think Of A Better Title,...

Part 10 of  
  
Virual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
Phoebe woke up with Cole's arms around her. She could see that he was awake, watching her sleep. She felt slightly embarressed at the idea for some reason. Although romantic, she couldn't stand the thought that he had seen her drooling or snoring or whatever she did at night because she certainly had no idea what she did.... He tickled her stomach to get her attention, and she tried hard to not laugh and ignore it. She finally caved and laughed, then turned to him so that they faced each other. She grapsed the sheet to her chest.  
  
"So... how are you this morning?", Cole asked.  
  
"Hmmm.... Happy. I really like you, Cole."  
  
"Well I should hope so seeing as how we just spent the night together. I would feel really bad if you did this with just any guy that offered to take you home."  
  
"So then you don't like me all that much?", she jokingly asked.  
  
"I'm not really sure of what I am feeling. But I know that I don't want to stop seeing you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I hope that you will keep seeing me... And did you know that you look very cute while you are sleeping?"  
  
"Actually, no. I didn't know because no one has ever snapped a photo of me while I was sleeping. I would kill them if they did." She was half- serious, and Cole could tell that she was, but he decided that he would take a picture of her to give to her anyway. Only if she promised not to kill him, of course. He rather liked living, thank you very much!  
  
"So you never got anyone to take a picture of you? You sure you don't want me to take a picture of you? I could you know...", he said in a teasing voice. "And it doesn't matter if you say I can or not because I am doing it whether you like it or not. So as long as we have that settled..... I say that we have a little bit of fun. Don't you?" He tickled her once more, trying to persuade her to see his point.  
  
She kissed him lightly before she continued. "I would love to, believe me. I would. But I have to go home. Try and smooth things over with my sisters because if I know them, then they will be pretty mad." She jumped out of bed and started putting on her cloths. She noticed Cole watching her so she stopped to ask what he was doing. He responded by laughing. "What?"  
  
"You just look so adorable. I should take a picture of you like that."  
  
"You do, you die. I never let anyone take my picture. So don't even think that I would let you."  
  
"I don't think that you could kill me. Besides, I bet all pictures of you are good." He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto him and the bed. "You look good all the time." He ran his hands through her hair and brought his face way close to Phoebe's. Then at the last second, he smiled and started messing up her hair. "Although you might want to use a hair brush!" He laughed at her and then got up to get dressed, himself.  
  
"That was really nice!" She tried to straighten out her hair as much as she could. She put on her shoes and started complaining immediatly. "There are going to be sooo much fun to walk two miles in." She kissed him quickly as he was pulling on a new shirt. "Bye."  
  
"You're walking? Why don't I drive you home.", he offered.  
  
"Because the last time we ended up in bed and I don't think my sisters would too appreciative."  
  
"It's a good thing that that is a joke, otherwise I might be offended!", Cole quickly argued.  
  
Why was he arguing, anyway? He was a demon. He shouldn't have liked her and he deffiantly shouldn't have slept with her! Hell, he shouldn't even have talked to her on the internet. The whole thing never should have happened. Yet there they were, together. At least he thought that they were together. He hoped that they were together. And his demon ways didn't permit that....  
  
But his human half did. Sure, he was a demon who still killed for the source on occasion. Well, actually whenever he beckoned for him. But it wasn't something he did for enjoyment; just to stay alive. And the way he saw it, staying alive for Phoebe would deffiantly be a good thing. His pesky mortal emotions never got in the way of what must be done before. So what was it about this woman that made him want to stay good?  
  
"Cole, I just think that my sisters might not be happy that I stayed out and they would deffiantly take it out on you. I think that as much fun as our casual meeting was, dates wouldn't be fun if my sisters decided that they didn't like you."  
  
"Yeah, but they already don't like me. So why are we having this conversation? Whether I go with you or not won't change their mind so why don't I just go with you?"  
  
Phoebe breathed out rather deeply. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
She smiled at him as he grabbed the keys for his car and headed down the stairs. When he dropped her off at home, he promised to call her. She smiled at him and then walked up the stairs to face her sisters. 


	11. The Spell Returns

Part 11 of  
  
Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
"Hey, Phoebe.", Prue called out as she heard the door quietly slam shut. As much as she hated the guy that had just entered the sisters' lives through Phoebe, Piper had somehow made Prue understand that there must be some good in him if Phoebe liked him. And believe me, no one was more surprised then Prue herself. She had tried hard to not let Piper's words get to her, but in the end she finally decided to toletate Cole at the least. She was sure Phoebe would be grateful of that much. She continued to sip her coffee as she read through a magazine at the kitchen table. "How was your night?"  
  
Phoebe entered the kitchen and sat down across from Prue after she grabbed a cup of coffee herself. "It was lovely. I had a lot of fun with Cole. But I know that you don't like him, so allow me to change the subject. How was your night? Have any fun with what's his name...?"  
  
"Brandon, no, and I have something to tell you. After a lot of talking to Piper, and you might want to thank her and apologize to Leo because she spent the night talking to me instead of with him, I have decided that I am going to accept Cole into your life. I promise to be nice to him and not to judge him until I get to know hom better. Look, I know that I can be a pain when it comes to guys for you. But I only do it because I love you."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Prue... And I'm grateful that you watch out for me. I really am. But what could Piper have said to make you let Cole into our lives?", she asked as she laughed at the situation.  
  
"Oh, a lot of stuff... You should have been there. She started yelling at Leo when he tried to drag her away from lecturing me about trusting you and your judgment better." She started laughing with her youngest sister.  
  
"But you do trust me and my judgment. It's the guys you don't trust.", Phoebe argued, still arrupting with laughter.  
  
"That's what I said!", Prue managed to get out. The thought of Piper being a bitch tended to make them laugh because she was always a bit of a pushover. (The sad thing is, so am I...) The sisters were still laughing when Leo and Piper entered the room.  
  
"Hey, you two... What's so funny?", Piper asked curiously, grabbing some coffee for herself. She sat down next to Leo and noticed that he hadn't taken any coffee for himself.  
  
"You!", Phoebe cried out hysterically. "I can't believe I missed you standing up to Prue! Not even I do that, and then you chose to do it on the day that I decide to spend the night with the best guy that I have ever met."  
  
"Now when you say that, do you mean the best guy in bed or the best guy for just anything?", Piper asked jokingly. Phoebe threw a candy wrapper at her sister, starting a big paper throwing fight. The fight went on for about five minutes before Leo broke it up.  
  
"Ok! That's enough, enough, enough.... You girls act more like your shoe size then your age!"  
  
The girls all exchanged glances and immediatly started throwing the bits of paper, that could be found all over the floor now, at him instead of each other. They acted like the family that they were soon going to be...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe sat at her window sill, thinking about the conversation she had with Cole the previous afternoon. The words that he knew strange all to well kept ringing in her ears. She was never going to admit it to Prue, or even Piper, but she thought that maybe it might be possible that there was more to him then she thought. More then he was saying. She just couldn't figure out what...  
  
If she had solid proof that he had a name for himself in the supernatural world, she probably would have asked him about it herself. But since she couldn't be certain if he was magical or not, she thought that she would ask Grams to do a little checking up on him. The only problem was that she knew Grams couldn't do that for her. It was too bad that rules can be deadly if not obeyed... Something about an unspeakable rath. She really didn't care for being burnt to a crisp.  
  
She decided that she would put a magical tail on him. Technically, it wouldn't be personal gain. If he was a demon or a warlock trying to kill her then wouldn't it be ok? There had to have been something in the Book Of Shadows for her to use. She left the warm place in her room and ran for the stairs to climb them to the big book in the attic.  
  
It was only seconds before she found the perfect spell for her to use to her advantage. She remembered Prue using it a few years ago to help her to make a decision about Andy. She already knew of the consequences to the spell, and she was willing to risk it. She started to say it aloud when she was sure that she was alone in the house.  
  
"For those who want the truth revealed.  
  
Open hearts and secrets unsealed.  
  
From now until it is now again.  
  
After which the memory ends.  
  
For those who are now in this house.  
  
Shall hear the truth from others mouth's."  
  
She felt a chill run down her spine, and her first thought was that Grams was pissed. She grabbed her coat and headed to Cole's apartment immediatly. 


	12. The Truth Is Out There.... And It Hurts

Part 12 of  
  
Virtual Heartache.... Or Is It?  
  
Phoebe finally arrived at Cole's about forty-five minutes later. She knocked frantically on his door, unpatient to get her interagation over with. She hated having to do this to Cole, she really liked him. But she had to know if she was in danger. She couldn't take it if he was a demon trying to kill her. She needed answers and- why the hell wasn't he answering his door?  
  
She finally heard him opening the door, unlocking it slowly. It was obvious that he wasn't expecting any visitors when he answered the door without a shirt on. His chest glistened with sweat, which he tried to patt away with a small towel. He stared at her in confusion.  
  
"Phoebe? What are you doing here?"  
  
It was lucky for her that Cole wasn't in the house when she casted the spell. "I was just out for a walk and I found myself here. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah, sure... To be honost, I'm a little confused why you're here. Could you please tell me?"  
  
"Can you tell me what you were doing and why you answered the door topless?", she asked curiously and obviously annoyed. "Why did it take you so long to answer the door?"  
  
"I was working out, because I couldn't find a shirt quick enough, and because I was trying to find a shirt. What, did you think I was having an affair this soon in the relationship?"  
  
"No... The truth is, is that I am here to find some answers. Like, who are you really?" She waited for him to answer her question, prepairing for the worst.  
  
"I'm a half human, half demon. Wait, why did I say that?"  
  
Phoebe was shocked, too overwhelmed to continue with her question. She could feel tears welling up inside of her. It was true. The worst was true. He was a demon there to kill her and her sisters. She looked up at him through tears, trying to push aside her anger. She stood up, not realizing that she had sat down. She reminded herself that that was why she was there. To figure out the truth. She wanted to know, and now she knew. But she pushed herself to ask more questions about him.  
  
"Why are you here?", she asked, just to get started.  
  
"Because I wanted to live among mortals instead of demons. Why am I answering these questions?", he questioned again.  
  
"Because I cast a spell, Cole. I am a witch. But you knew that, didn't you?"  
  
"No! How did you figure out what I was?"  
  
"I'll be asking the questions around here. What is your demon form?"  
  
"Belthazor... Phoebe, please stop this. Please don't ask any more questions. Why are you doing this?"  
  
She started backing away from him slowly, just enough to keep her safe. "Because you forced me to. Why didn't you just try and kill me, Cole? Why did you put me through all of this pain?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to kill you. I didn't mean to put you through all of this pain. I didn't even know you were in pain!"  
  
"Oh, so you're trying to tell me that you didn't know I was a Charmed One and you honostly have feelings for me? Nice try, Cole...", she said sarcastically. Tears flowed from her eyes, never ending. Knives ripped through her heart, pain never ceased to exist. All of her questions and the answers seemed to be something that she didn't want to know anymore. She knew that she was liking Cole, but she didn't realize that if he were to ever leave that she would fall apart.  
  
"I didn't know you were a Charmed One. Honostly..... And I do have feelings for you. I mean, I don't know what they are, but I have them. I think that I love you, Phoebe Halliwell... And I swear that that is the truth..."  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened. She knew that that had to be the truth. He was under a truth spell, after all. "Ugh, you what?", she stuttered.  
  
"I think that I-"  
  
"No, I heard you... I just don't believe it. But I have to- truth spell. Are you telling me that you had no idea that I was a witch? And that we met by fate?"  
  
"I believe that is what I am trying to say.... I had no idea and we met by fate."  
  
"Ok, I'm going to go home now. You don't call me until tomorrow morning when you won't remember anything that happened today and all that and that way..."  
  
"Are you afraid of me, or something? Because you don't need to be. I'm not evil. I mean, yeah I do do the source's biddings, but only so I stay alive. Besides," He wrapped his arms around Phoebe, having to make her come into them in order to get that way. "Any life with you would be nothing."  
  
Phoebe was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She knew that everything that he was saying had to be the truth, and this seemed to unreal to be true. It was all so impossible. This didn't happen to normal people. This didn't happen even her life. And yet it was. It was real. She, a Charmed One, had fallen for a demon.... 


	13. Chapter 13... Use your imagination!

I'm sorry this took soooo long to put up. Something happened and I couldn't upload. (Don't ask me what!)  
  
Part 13 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
She woke up the next morning, memories of the night before hitting her head and making her life miserable. She had been close to telling him that she wasn't going to see him anymore, but remembered that he wouldn't remember it and therefore causing pain to the one she loved most....  
  
Loved? Did she just suggest that she loved him? I mean, she knew that she like him.... alot. But love? Was it possible for a witch to love a demon? No. But it was possible for a human to love another human. And after all, they were both part human. But even so, maybe, just maybe, demon and a witch could fall in love. It wasn't unheard, after all... Wait, it was unheard of. So she can't be with him, right? It should be simple... So why was it so hard?  
  
She heard the phone ringing, pulling her out of her thoughts. Now either it was someone calling for Prue, like her boss, or it was Cole. And she didn't want to talk to him, not yet.  
  
"Pheebs! Phone! It's Cole..." The sound of Prue's voice made her cringe. She dragged herself out of bed and greeted Prue at the door who was holding the cordless out for her, obviously annoyed. "Make sure your boyfriend doesn't call around here so early anymore, ok?" She passed the phone over, rolling her eyes as she left. Phoebe dreadfully put the phone to her ear.  
  
Cole smiled goofily, happy to talk to her.  
  
"Hello?", Phoebe whispered into the phone.  
  
"Hey... Did I wake you? I'm sorry..."  
  
"No, it's just that I'm not feeling well... I was kinda hoping that yesterday would be a dream. A big, bad dream."  
  
"Something happen after I dropped you off yesterday?"  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. Why are you calling?"  
  
"Because I wanted to talk to you. What? Didn't think that I was actually going to stick around after we had sex? I really hope that you don't think that I am like that."  
  
"Relax. I don't think that you are like that, ok? I just.... I guess you don't remember. So then it worked. I'm still safe."  
  
"What worked? And you are always safe with me."  
  
Phoebe's heart stopped. She hoped that he meant what he said, otherwise she would have to stop seeing him. What was she thinking? She couldn't see him anyway. Stop having those thoughts.  
  
Not knowing what else to say, she lightly whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"I gotta go... I'll call you later. And hopefully you will be able to tell me what is wrong with you then. Because frankly, I really don't like being treated this way and I certainly don't like it coming from you!"  
  
"Fell any better?", Phoebe asked, a little worried.  
  
"Yeah, a little..... Sorry. I love you. Bye."  
  
The phone went dead before Phoebe could say anything. She muttered to herself, "I wish I could say the same...."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Pheebs.", Piper called as Phoebe made an entrance into the kitchen. She could tell that she wasn't feeling well or that something wasn't right in Phoebeville. She hadn't been in the pantry yet, but she made a mental note to check for a lack of cookies. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing... I just had the worst night of my life."  
  
"Didn't sleep?", Piper asked, now concerned.  
  
"No. I slept perfectly fine. That's the problem."  
  
"Maybe you could say 1, 2, 3 instead of 2, 1, 3. Walk me through it."  
  
"I dreamnt of Cole.. You know, maybe I should talk to Leo about this."  
  
"Good luck trying to get a hold of him. 'They' called him out very early this morning. He woke me up orbing out this morning."  
  
"Ooh... 'They' aren't very high on your list right now, are they?"  
  
"No. In fact, I think that 'They' are the lowest on my list. Right next to instant coffee and demons-slash-warlocks. So you sure that you can't talk about it with me?"  
  
"Sorry... You really don't want to hear about this. I'm gonna go for a walk."  
  
"It's thirty-five degrees!", Piper argued.  
  
"So I'll wear a hat." Phoebe left the room, knowing that Piper would continue protesting and somehow get her to confess everything. She saw Prue walking down the stairs just as she reached the door. She stopped long enough to say good morning to her that way she wouldn't get suspicous.  
  
"Hey, sunshine!", Prue greeted. "Going for a walk? Something the matter?"  
  
"Ugh, yeah... But I kinda need to talk to Leo about it, if you don't mind."  
  
"Actually, I just wanted to know if I could come, too. Or if you were going out specifically to get away from us."  
  
Phoebe smiled. Sure she and Prue had gone plenty of places together. But she only went on her walks or runs by herself. Sometimes Piper came along, but never Prue. She was always was too busy for it. She gladly accepted and told her to go tell Piper that she was joining her and then said that she would wait for her outside. Just as she opened the door, someone started ringing the doorbell.  
  
"Oh, god... Cole, hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you. I just wanted to make sure that you were ok because you said that you weren't feeling well. Yet here you are and it looks like you were heading out for something."  
  
"Hey, Pheebs!", a voice called from the distance. "You ready to go or..." Prue trailed off as she found Cole at the doorway. "Or maybe you just want to talk to Cole?"  
  
"No. You and I never go out walking. Cole? Can I take a rain check?"  
  
"So were you lying to me? Or did you just get better in, like, a half hour?"  
  
"I wasn't lying to you, Cole.... I just wasn't giving you the whole story. I didn't want you to hear that I was a little nervous to talk to you. Maybe admit to myself that I didn't want to loose you. Or that-"  
  
"Why would you loose me?", he interupted.  
  
"I think that I am gonna go and see if Piper wants to go to the mall or P3 or something...", Prue offered. She could clearly see that whatever they were talking about was none of here buisness and that she should leave.  
  
Cole said "Thank you" as Phoebe said "Don't be rediculas."  
  
Cole and Phoebe sent each other, "I can't believe you." looks.  
  
"Ok. We need to talk, Phoebe."  
  
"But not now. Come on, Prue." Phoebe pushed pass Cole, dragging Prue behind her. Cole saw some guy walking down the stairs and knew that he should leave, but he couldn't help but think that maybe he had something to do with Phoebe's new behavior... But then, didn't she say that some guy named Leo stayed there, too? Yeah and he was dating Piper.  
  
"Hey, I'm Leo... I heard the whole thing. You just need to understand that Phoebe gets this way whenever anything gets this serious. And you know, you should just give her time. We think she really likes you."  
  
"I'm sorry, but who are you to be telling me how to treat her?", he asked rather rudely.  
  
"A guy that has known Phoebe for almost three years and thinks of her as a sister. She and Piper and Prue are my family. And if you hurt her, you'll have more then one enemy in this world. So watch it."  
  
Cole left, knowing that he had probably stepped over the line. Leo heard Piper enter the room and she started speaking.  
  
"There you are! Phoebe was looking for you. She need to talk to you about something.... What's wrong?"  
  
"I think that she and I need to talk. I hope she gets home soon..." 


	14. My true feelings....

Sorry this took so long, guys.... I was busy working on my website. www.beccasworld.cjb.net  
  
Part 14 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
"So you like this guy?", Prue asked. "Is he worthy?"  
  
"Is anyone?" Phoebe laughed with her sister. "Yeah... He's great. We just can't stay together."  
  
"Why?", Prue asked, concerned. She agrees to accept him into their lives and Phoebe decides to dump him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"That's the thing that I need to talk to Leo about. It's nothing personal, I just need guidance right now. But believe me, as soon as I can, I'll tell you.", Phoebe added. "Where are we?"  
  
"Umm... Just south of North street?", Prue asked. "I'm lost..."  
  
"How can we be lost? We live here! We've lived here all our lives! Well, most of them, anyway... The question still stands, where are we?"  
  
"Near my apartment.", a voice from behind said. Phoebe turned around to see the guy that she had been trying to avoid. "Well, close enough for me to park and walk the rest of the way, anyway."  
  
"Cole... Hi. What are you doing here? Stupid question, why aren't you at work? Shouldn't that be considered more important then talking to me?"  
  
"You know, I'm trying to think as to why you don't want me in your life. But I keep coming up short of an answer. You want to elaborate?"  
  
"Prue... Why don't you call Piper to come and get you. I think that Cole and I should talk.. like he says. Cole? Can we come up so she can use your phone?"  
  
"Sure... Just as long you and I do get to talk."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been about twenty-five minutes since Prue had left, and Phoebe still hadn't said anything. She was nervous that she would tell Cole about knowing and that he might try and kill her. She was afraid to loose Cole because of this. And she didn't want to loose Cole. If she was completely honest with herself, she didn't want to be anywhere but Cole's arms. It was warm and safe and... Dare she say heaven?  
  
"So?"  
  
"So... What?"  
  
"Why are you avoiding me? Why are you lying to me? What is wrong? Before yesterday, you wanted to be in this relationship as much as I did. I know you did. And now it's like you can't even think of something like that. Like it's barbaric."  
  
"That's because I know...."  
  
"You know what?"  
  
"That... That.... Maybe it was a mistake for letting us become friends. Lovers... Whatever. Right now is a mistake. This very moment is a mistake. I shouldn't be here with you."  
  
"And I shouldn't want to be here with anyone, but yet I can't stop thinking about you. I want to spend every moment I have with you ever since we met. It's strange and I love it... I can't imagine being with anyone else. I can't imagine being with anyone."  
  
"Cole... If you only knew what I know. But I can't tell you, because something very bad would happen and I can't let it happen... It's a long story, but anyway... Please, just tell me- promise me- that you will stay away from me. It's better for the both of us. It's safer that way.."  
  
"I don't want to live safely. I say we live on the edge- on the brink of danger. Let whatever will happen happen. I'm willing to risk it."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not. So... goodbye." Phoebe walked over to him, kissed him on the lips for the last time, and looked him in the eye as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I love you, Cole. And I don't want to loose you. But this is the way it has to be." She dropped her hand and felt his eyes on her as she left the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Phoebe... We need to talk.", Leo said as Phoebe entered the Halliwell Manor.  
  
Phoebe started taking off her coat and hat. "About what, Leo?"  
  
"About Cole.... I know."  
  
Phoebe's heart skipped a beat. She sincerely hoped that he was going to surprise her with something that she didn't know. Something that was perfectly normal for an every day person. "Know what, Leo?"  
  
"That Cole is Belthazor...." 


	15. Division

Reg! Regidal Fairfeild!!! (Don't try and figure it out, peeps.... Or any of this "A/N"....) Heya Sonja! Glad you're ok... Hey, how's P Cubed treatin' you? Feeling better, I see.... Don't worry *Wink, wink* They won't be broken up for too long....  
  
Part 15 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
"Ugh.. Ugh... What? What are you talking about?", Phoebe asked, trying to act all innocent, like she didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Come on... Don't make this hard for me. Please?" He begged silently with his eyes, hoping that he would be able to make her tell him with ease. "I really don't want to have to tell Prue that you know a demon."  
  
"Ok, ok.... Don't tell them. This was the thing that I wanted to talk to you about. You should sit down." She showed to him a chair even though Leo knew where the chair was. "You see, I casted a spell. To see if Cole was something...." Phoebe searched for the right word. She wasn't sure what had possessed her to do the spell in the first place. "Let's go with demonic. So I cast a truth spell and he told me and he also told me that he loved me. So you see, you don't need to tell my sisters because he doesn't know who we are and he doesn't want to kill me-us... Whatever."  
  
"No, Phoebe. If he ever found out who you were, he would kill you. He is one of the most powerful demons ever. You wouldn't be able to win if you were caught alone with him. Your sisters need to know. Now. Prue, Piper!", he called out.  
  
"Leo, no... They don't need to- Hey, guys!" She cut herself short when both older sisters entered the room. "We were just talking about you."  
  
"I see that... What do you want? I need to get to P3.", Piper quickly said.  
  
"Well then, this can wait. It's not that important!" At this point in the conversation, everyone is in a mix of frustration and anger. For Phoebe, it's panic. And fear. Fear of what her sisters would say or think or even do. What if they insisted on vanquishing Cole- Belthazor... Whatever.  
  
"Phoebe!", Leo warned.  
  
"What?", she asked innocently.  
  
"Will someone please just tell me what this is all about?", Prue demanded.  
  
"Gladly! Phoebe's boyfriend-"  
  
"EX-boyfriend, thank you very much..."  
  
"-is a demon!", Leo finished.  
  
Both Prue and Piper stopped what they were doing and simaltamiously, "What?"  
  
Phoebe's hands flew through the air- trying to single she didn't know what to say. "Well, I found out yesterday... That was sorta the thing that I needed to talk to Leo about. Maybe we should go see the B.O.S. while I'm telling you this."  
  
Phoebe pulled her sisters up the stairs to the big book in the attic and started the long tale of what happened with Cole...  
  
(Don't worry! Not the end of this chapter!)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So you see, it wasn't personal gain because I was protecting us. And if he doesn't know who we are, and if he loves me, why can't we leave him alone?"  
  
"Because you don't know if he really doesn't know!", Prue said immediatly.  
  
"Hi, truth spell!", Phoebe argued.  
  
"Look. We need to get rid of this demon, Phoebe. Now. But if he doesn't trust you, then he's gonna figure out that you know and who you are. Let's cook up this potion. Call him, make a date, and just when he's weakest, vanquish him. It's that easy and you never have to worry about him getting hurt!", she said as if it were any other demon..  
  
"Prue, this isn't just a normal demon. As much as I hate to say this- I love him. With all my heart. And I know that he loves me. I can't be a part of this plan. Vanquish him if you must. But I'm not helping." She stood there for a few minutes and then quietly left the room.  
  
Everyone watched her leave, awe-stricken at what she had said. After a minute or two of just wandering in Phoebe's words, getting lost in everything that she had actually said, the silence was broken by Prue. She knew exactly what had to be done- something that she had always had was a level of professionalism. She started speaking about how to persuade Phoebe into reconsidering what she had said.  
  
"So all we need to do is tell her that it's his life or hers. She'll realize that we can't do this without her and that we out vote her. All we need to do is push it-"  
  
"She won't do it, Prue.", Piper said quietly. She played with a necklace that lay upon her shirt. "I wouldn't vanquish the man-"  
  
"But that's just it! He's not a man! He's a demon... Why am I the only one who can see that? If this were the demon boyfriend of mine she would have no problem."  
  
"Because she wouldn't know what it felt like. Next time this happens to you, she'll know.", Piper argued back, her voice getting louder.  
  
"You know what. I agree with Prue. If we don't vanquish him now, he'll kill us. We need to control this. Somehow we have to-"  
  
"Fine. You two do what you want. But I won't have any part of it." Piper slammed the door on her way out.  
  
The four had split evenly: two on two. With no way of swaying anybody on either team, Prue knew they were screwed. She began to worry; and not just for her life.  
  
"So what do we do now?", Prue asked.  
  
Leo shook his head and whispered, "I don't know." 


	16. Love and Lose

Part 16 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
Piper ran down the stairs, angry at what Prue and Leo were thinking. How could they ask Phoebe to kill the man she loves? Why would they even think of asking her to do that? It was rediculas, it was barbaric, it was... the only way. Who was she kiddin'? She knew deep down that Phoebe was the only person close enough to Cole to actually accomplish something like this.  
  
She suddenly changed course and realized that her feet were directing her to Phoebe's room. She stopped and before she thought about it, she knocked. She wasn't even sure why she did it; what was she going to tell her? Was there anything that she could say? But she couldn't just leave...  
  
It was too late. Phoebe had opened the door, face tear stained. "Yeah?"  
  
"I ugh, I don't really know what I'm doing here..", Piper honestly answered.  
  
"Trying to convince me to kill Cole?", Phoebe answered sarcastically.  
  
"No! I think that they're insane to even ask something like that from you!", Piper quickly defended herself. "They shouldn't have even mentioned it to you. It seems kinda heartless if you ask me.."  
  
"You wanna come in?", Phoebe asked, realizing that her older sister was on her side.  
  
"Sure..." Piper closed the door as she entered the room. "So how are you?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Were you in that attic? I've been found out. Prue is going to kill Cole, Piper. I love him with all my heart. I really do. And I realize that he is a demon, and that it's wrong... But I just can't do it, Piper. I would be able to if I knew that he was trying to kill us, but not like this. Not when he trusts me. I just... I love him too much. If love is all pain, I'd rather not expeirence it."  
  
"No, hunny. Don't think like that. Love is a great thing. Just because one bad expeirence was your first, doesn't mean you should give up on it. Where would I be if I had done so?"  
  
"You almost did give up on love, Piper. Remember?"  
  
"That's not fair."  
  
"Who said anything about fair?", Phoebe asked jokingly.  
  
"Piper ran her hand through Phoebe's hair. "Just give it one more try. For me?"  
  
"..Ok."  
  
Piper stood up and left the room. The door closed quietly behind her and Phoebe was left alone once more.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe wasn't sure why she left the house. She wasn't sure why she hadn't grabbed a jacket. Come to think of it, she wasn't sure where she was. She hugged herself, chilled to the bone. The street lights started going out and she realized that it was getting dark. Wasn't it only, like, 1:30 or 2 when she had left? She tracked her thoughts all the way back to getting away from her house. Looking back even more, she realized that she had thought that a lot in her life.  
  
"Hmm.. A Charmed One. All by herself? Isn't that stupid...", a voice from behind Phoebe asked.  
  
She turned around to see five or six guys standing there, ready to ambush her. (Question, aren't they already ambushing her?) But she knew, as well as we do, that they were no humans. They were demons, maybe warlocks. She guessed them to be warlocks. Her hands flew to her face and her knees bent, showing that she was ready for battle. She charged at the small group of people and started fighting. She felt like Buffy then; taking on six guys and kicking their asses. Soon, every warlocks was down or wounded and the last guy had run off when he realized just how good a fighter the youngest Charmed One was.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that they were gone. She understood why Piper and Prue were always so cautious of what anyone was doing. If Phoebe hadn't learned those martial arts skills... She didn't want to think about it.  
  
A hand was suddenly felt upon her shoulder. It forced her to turn around and face the owner. Phoebe immediatly took her defense mode. At times, she was glad that she had aquired that instinct. But when she saw who it was, she dropped the instinct and collapsed into the person's arms. (This would be a good place to leave off.... But I won't subjucate you guys to torture and the story will go on! Aren't I nice?)  
  
"Oh, Cole.. Thank god. I was so worried."  
  
"Worried? When?" He wrapped his arms around her very tightly. He noticed how they so easily fit that way and how right it felt for him to be there like that.  
  
"When the... When I was being attacked. I just am... Thank god."  
  
He bent his head down and kissed the top of her. He whispered into her ear, "I'm glad that you're ok." The couple... I'm sorry.... The two smiled as they BOTH realized how right it was for them to be like that. (Isn't that the name of a song?) "What happened? How did you defend yourself?"  
  
"Ugh, it's a long story... Can I join you so that I can tell it?", Phoebe asked. Cole knew that it was her way of saying sorry and asking for forgiveness.  
  
"Sure.. I believe you know where my apartment is." He walked by her side all the way to his apartment.  
  
(Now, normally I would end this chapter right here. But seeing as how I get so many demands for longer chapter, I think that I might continue...)  
  
Phoebe and Cole entered Cole's warm apartment. The air was surprisingly warm to Phoebe after walking in the cool winter air for a couple of hours. Glancing at the clock, she made a mental note of how long she had been gond. She turned to him, to ask to use his phone, and her lips met his in a passionate embrace instead. She pulled away reluctantly, and looked away as if she were ashamed. Really though, she just couldn't face him at that time.  
  
"What's wrong?", Cole asked concerned. "Too fast for you?" Why did he even care whether or not he was moving too fast for her? He wanted her then and he knew he could have her at the drop of a pen...  
  
"No. I was just thinking about calling Piper. I've been out for hours and I think that she should know where I am." She avoided any eye contact with the man that she loved.  
  
"Piper? I thought that Prue was the protective sister."  
  
"She is. I'm not talking to her. Or Leo."  
  
"Why? What happened?" Cole pulled Phoebe down onto the couch. He started running his fingers through her hair. "You want to tell me about it?'  
  
She had every intention not to go in there. She had every intention not to tell him what was really wrong. She had every intention of just telling him that he didn't need to know. So why did words start spilling out of her mouth?  
  
"We just had an argument about some information concerning you and me and... Prue wants me to continue seeing you and.." She finally looked into his eyes and saw just how much he loved her. "And that never happened. I just don't want to tell you what's wrong. Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course..." He wrapped his arms around her shoulder and pulled her all the way back so they were lounging on the couch. "You know, I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Just please... Promise me that you will tell me if anything wrong happens."  
  
Phoebe knew that Cole was asking for why they couldn't be together. "I meant what I said Cole. I do love you. With all my heart. But it's just that... It's so wrong, On so many levels. You might not know what they are, but I do. And I can't just ignore it. but I'm not sorry that I met you. You are one of the best people in my life. I'm sorry that you will have to suffer the lose of me, but maybe we can find some way to be together."  
  
He kissed the tip of her nose, afraid to upset her by kissing her lips. "I would love that..."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Phoebe closed her eyes, at peace for the first time in days. She felt herself slipping away into a dream world....  
  
.... 


	17. Death of a meatball!

Part 17 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
Piper rounded the corner coming down the stairs to the first floor of the house. She saw Prue enter when she did, obviously waiting for her. Piper quickly tried to leave the room before Prue could catch up to her, but failed miserably.  
  
"Piper, wait. This is bigger then the fight. It's about Phoebe." Piper stopped walking and Prue knew that she had gotten to Piper. "Has Phoebe talked to you at all? I can't find her anywhere... She's missing."  
  
"No, she's not. Well, she is, but not in the way that you think she is. That doesn't make sense, does it? Oh well... She left for a walk a couple of hours. Maybe she decided to go to a friend's house or something. I'm sure she will call." The phone rang then as if to prove her point. "See?"  
  
Prue stared at her sister doubtly. It was like when Phoebe had just come home three years ago all of a sudden. She seemed to be staring at her sister through small whisps of bangs and had her red shirt tied around her shoulders. The glare that she sent to her seemed to be just as cruel and unbelievable and unforgiving as it use to, but looked different through the long hair that she now had. Piper weakened under the stare, as she always had. Prue picked up the phone, as only a few seconds had passed despite what Piper felt.  
  
"Hello?", she asked in her bitchy attitude.  
  
"Is Piper there?", a male voice asked.  
  
"Yeah, just a second." Prue couldn't recognize the voice, which only annoyed her even more. She handed the phone over to Piper, defeated.  
  
Piper put the phone to her ear and actually asked, "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, ugh, Piper. It's me, Cole."  
  
"WHAT!", Piper shouted. Her eyes widened in shock. Why was Cole calling her? "What do you want? Why are YOU calling me? Wait, what?"  
  
"Yeah, good to talk to you, too. Look, I just wanted to call and say that Phoebe was ok. She's here at the moment, sleeping. When she got here she said that she should call you and so I thought that I should talk to you. Something about having a fight with Prue and Leo..."  
  
"Thank you, Cole. I'll be over there to pick her up."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'll bring her home."  
  
"Umm.. Ok. Just don't tell Prue I let you do this!" She hung up the phone without as much as a goodbye.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole hung his phone up, all the while looking at the wide awake Phoebe. "You want to tell me why I just lied to your sister?"  
  
Phoebe avoided his eyes, knowing that she would spill everything if she looked into them. "I just.. don't want to go home at the moment. You have a problem with that?"  
  
"Me? No, of course not. I like having you here."  
  
"I thought so." She hugged herself again, trying to warm herself. Cole noticed this and asked, "Cole?"  
  
"Ugh, no.. Just trying to shake a creepy feeling. You wouldn't, by any chance, have, um, some.... No, never mind." Phoebe closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out a sudden pain in her forehead.  
  
"You ok?", Cole asked concerned. He came closer to the shaking body that huddled in the corner of his couch.  
  
"Fine. Can you take me home now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..."  
  
She looked at him, really looked, and could tell that she had hurt him. "I just suddenly feel like I see Prue's point in the argument."  
  
"You want to make up with your sister?", Cole asked, glad that he wasn't reason she was leaving.  
  
"Nothing odd about that..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Piper, Prue, Leo! I'm home!", Phoebe called out as she made her way through the manor. (Brain freeze... Can't think of where to go from here. Where's Piper when you need her?) "Where are you?" Prue was the first person to find her in the sunroom. (Does anyone atually know what the rooms are called?)  
  
"Hunny, what is it?", Prue asked. "Something wrong?"  
  
"Ugh, no... Something is right. I think that you are right. I think that we have to vanquish Belthazor."  
  
Prue's expression changed immediatly. "You, ugh, you what?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna look for something in the Book Of Shadows for the spell."  
  
"Found it already. We just need a chunk of Belthazor flesh to finish- "  
  
"That's great. That's not the spell we're using."  
  
"What?", Prue, now joined with Leo and Piper, screamed. "What do you mean?" She looked to Leo and even Piper for support.  
  
"We are going to strip his powers." Phoebe smiled and headed for the stairs. 


	18. Realizations

`Chill, guys. I promise that the story WILL come together. And the chapter was named 'Death Of A Meatball' came from my sister... She's insane and I said that she could name the chapter. Bad idea.  
  
Chapter 18 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
Piper and Prue exchanged glances then ran after their baby sister immediatly. "We're what?", they both called. "Are you crazy?"  
  
"No. I am perfectly sane. You see, if we strip his powers then I could still see him and be in love and..."  
  
"And then get dumped? Phoebe," Prue grabbed Phoebe's wrists and stopped her from walking all around the attic, gathering the right ingrediants. "You can't do that. And you know it. He wouldn't be able to trust you anymore. He would never want to see you again and he would be struggeling with his life all on his own. Is that really what you want for him?"  
  
"No...", Phoebe admitted.  
  
"That's what I thought. So it's vanquish. And you can't just not vanquish him, hunny. You never know when he might turn. He could kill you if he ever found out who you really are. Are you with me on this one?"  
  
Phoebe looked at her hesitantly. She knew that what Prue was saying was right. She was always right. "I guess... What do I have to do?"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe sat in her room, crying. She couldn't believe that she was really going to kill the man that she loved. She couldn't believe that it was just last night that she and Prue were talking about the plan.  
  
Not a man. A demon.  
  
Oh, it didn't make a difference if he was a demon or a man. She loved him either way. And she shouldn't be killing him, not like that. Maybe if it were in defense. But not just openly to protect her from a non-existent danger. She knew in her heart that he would never hurt her. She knew that she could never hurt him. Especially if she was still seeing him. And that was Prue's plan.  
  
Prue had a crazy idea that if Phoebe continued to see Cole that it would make him an easier target. That if she continued seeing him it would give her an edge on killing him. And that just wasn't what she wanted. But what Phoebe wanted, Phoebe couldn't get.  
  
She sat there thinking about Cole and how she would be the one killing him. She thought of how much she would miss his voice and his touch once she killed him. She thought of how nice it would feel to have Cole's arms around her, telling her that everything would be alright, and how she would have to end it before he even got close enought to tell her things like that. She thought of all the things that she and Cole would never do. Things like picnics and walks through the park and a normal date. Come to think of it, they hadn't even had a date yet. But at least they would get to have that. She soon found her wanting him- for anything and everything.  
  
In the midst of her thoughts, a ringing began. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or if it really was the phone, but it suddenly stopped, which meant that either one of her sisters had answered it or the person stopped trying to call. Her name was called from the bottom of the stairs, so she knew that someone had answered it. Her guess was Piper.  
  
She took the phone from Piper and said, "Thank you." The phone was quickly placed to her ear and was followed by a, "Hello?"  
  
"Phoebe, hi. How are you?"  
  
"I'm good. Umm.. Hey listen, I've been thinking about us and I think that I have found a way for us to be together. You want to meet me at the park?"  
  
She heard Prue in the background saying, "Smart. Stay in a public place that way he can't hurt you."  
  
"What did your sister say?", Cole asked. "Speaking of sisters... Did yoe guys make up?"  
  
"Ugh, nothing and sorta. We came to an agreement. But anyway. You wanna meet me at the park or not?"  
  
"I would love to me you at the park. Shall we say...." He took a breif pause and Phoebe could tell it was because he had to find a clock. "Eleven-thrity? That should give me enough time to get dressed and get there."  
  
"You aren't dressed?", Phoebe asked, lauging. "I gotta tell you. If you're talking to me naked I'm rather turned on."  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Doesn't mean that I have to like it." She smiled at the conversation as she started to get dressed. "So I'll see you in forty- five minutes?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
"Bye, Cole."  
  
"Bye, Phoebe. I love you."  
  
Phoebe panicked. She knew how she felt. But what if Prue over-heard? What if Prue knew how she really felt and knew that she was spreading all over San Fransico? She heard Cole's tight, stressed breathing even through the phone. Suddenlu, she didn't care whether or not she got caught loving the enemy. Suddenly, all that mattered was being with Cole.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
"See you soon."  
  
"Yeah, soon."  
  
Phoebe turned the phone off as she finished getting ready. She put her hair up in a simple ponytail, her hair still wet from the shower she took earlier. It chilled her neck once she hit the cold winter air, but she still continued walking to her destination: Cole. 


	19. The Truth comes out

Chapter 19 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
Phoebe sat at a bench, waiting for Cole. Her legs swang back and forth, back and forth, back and forth as a way to amuse herself to make time pass faster. She saw his car pull up and it made her laugh; taking your car to spend a day of walking. Although, on some level it did make some kind of twisted sense. She controlled her laugh as Cole stepped out of the car.  
  
She stood up as he made his way over to her, sporting a smile that made him look so sexy she thought that she would melt. She smiled slightly, taking her hands out of her coat pocket to hug him. "Hey."  
  
"Hey." He kissed her on the cheek, as if to ask for permisson to really kiss her.  
  
She pulled out of the hug before he could even have the chance to kiss her, almost regretting what she was suppose to do.  
  
"So how are you this morning?"  
  
"Ugh, not to good. You?"  
  
"Fine. What's wrong? Something happen."  
  
"It's those conditions and that agreement that Prue and I came to. I don't really want to talk about it."  
  
"Well, isn't that why you had me come out in the cold?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not."  
  
"Is there something you wanna tell me?"  
  
Phoebe looked into his eyes and could see all the concern that he felt, all the love that he had, all the pain that she was causing. It was too much for her to handle. She almost began crying because he really was human on the inside, and he really was capable of feeling and loving her without hurting her. She thought about the reason she was there, trying to get her to calm down. But it just made her cry even more.  
  
The tears poured from her eyes as if he had died already. She wrapped her arms around herself, pretending that they were his, and began running away. She heard him calling out her name, running to catch up with her. She felt him reach out to her and pull her back. She tried to get out of his embrace, but he was much too strong for her. She remembered the demon in him and finally allowed him to save her.  
  
"Phoebe, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"I just... I can't do it. I love you too much to even try to do it."  
  
"Try what?", he demanded.  
  
"Try and kill you, Cole. I have to kill you!"  
  
Cole let go of her and she turned around. The emotions that his face conveyed were strong and heavy, and they made Phoebe cry even more.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"But I don't believe you."  
  
"Maybe we should go back to your place, so I can explain."  
  
"Yeah right! You just told me that you were trying to kill me, and now you want to go up to my apartment along? You have got to be insane!"  
  
"I promise that I won't hurt you.", she begged.  
  
"And how can I trust you?"  
  
Phoebe hesitated before answering. "Because, I don't have the potion to kill you yet."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You're a witch? I can't believe this. I fell in love with a witch!"  
  
"With a Charmed One."  
  
"Oh, it gets better.", Cole said sarcastically.  
  
"Will you calm down? I already promised that I wouldn't hurt you."  
  
"And I'm suppose to believe that why?"  
  
"Because I love you as much as you love me!", she snapped back. Cole looked at her doubtfully. "Look, I can cast the truth spell if you don't believe me. But I would have to cast it in the manor and I'm sure my sisters would not be too happy with you being there. Besides, I believe everything that you say. Why can't you trust me?"  
  
"I'm not the one trying to kill the person that I love!"  
  
"But at another time it could have been. Listen to me, alright. My sister is the one that wants me to kill you. Piper and I... We tried to defend you. But she is just so stubborn. And I'm not suppose to be here at all. In fact, I wasn't even suppose to lead you away from other people. Prue thinks that you're gonna hurt me. But I don't think that you ever could. Beltahzor, maybe. But not you."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"You told me."  
  
"What?"  
  
Phoebe nodded her head yes. "Yeah. When I casted the truth spell. And then I broke up with you because a demon and a witch can't be together and you know... I just, I had little faith in us ever becoming something. I never should have told you. Because now I won't be able to see you anymore for real."  
  
"What? Every time something gets tuff you cut out? No wonder you can't find a job."  
  
"Hey! That's not fair." Phoebe started walking towards the door, but Cole suddenly appeared in front of her, stopping her from leaving. "And that's not fair either. I don't have an active power!"  
  
"Sorry. You're right. It wasn't fair of me to say that. But Phoebe, you can't stand there and say that you thought that there is no possible way we could be together."  
  
"Aren't you suppose to be the demon?"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It would be easier if you just killed me and my sisters and got it over with."  
  
"You really believe that I would do that? Phoebe, I still love you. What you are doesn't change anything for me-"  
  
"-Or me!"  
  
"- I just wish that you would have told me sooner. Like, when you found out. Were you really gonna sit back while your sisters killed me?"  
  
"Sister and a whitelighter. Me and Piper were gonna have nothing to do with it."  
  
"Hense the only talking to her thing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Phoebe stood there, waiting for something to happen. "So why can't we just admit what we want and get it?"  
  
"Because it's not right." 


	20. Cheesecake and Crawling

Say it with me now! OH MY GAWD!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just read the Julian might not be leaving the show!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darn, I guess this means I have to apologize for being a bitch...  
  
Part 20 or  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
"Wait, you think it's right, either? Then why are you yelling at me for this?"  
  
"Because I haven't had enough time to let it all settle in, yet."  
  
"Oh, right. I need to get home. Prue is gonna get worried, soon."  
  
"You want me to shimmer you there? Wow. Never thought I'd say that to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never thought-"  
  
"No... The part about shimmering."  
  
"It's a power of mine. That's how I got in front of you. There's a lot you should know about me."  
  
"Maybe I should stay here. We could talk about it. Talk about us."  
  
"It's almost one. Don't you think your sisters will be a little suspisous?"  
  
"Only if I don't tell them that we are going out for a lunch. Think about it. They wouldn't know where we were and we would be perfectly safe."  
  
"You know that you are safe around me?"  
  
"Well, that is what you said... Isn't it?"  
  
Cole let out a short sound, and if it had been just a second longer, it would have been a laugh. "I guess it is. Make the call." He handed her his cordless put she refused.  
  
"They might check the caller ID!", she simply explained. She dialed her home phone number and waited. After three rings, someone picked up. "Ugh, hey. It's me. I'm out to lunch with Cole. See ya win I get home!" She quickly hung up after her short talk.  
  
"Machine?"  
  
"No. Them. What? I didn't want to, well... You know. Answer their questions, and what not."  
  
"Smart. Let's go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To lunch?"  
  
"I though that we were just saying that!"  
  
"It doesn't make me any less hungry!"  
  
"Fine. Let's go." Phoebe grabbed her jacket and left the apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Who was that?", Piper asked. She seemed to be not in on visitors of the manor lately. (Chapter.... 7? Prue answered the door and.... Yeah.)  
  
"Phoebe. Said she's going out to lunch. With Cole.", Prue answered, aggravated.  
  
"Ooh. That's not good. Well, at least she's in a public place."  
  
"Yeah. I suppose..."  
  
"You do trust her, right?", Piper asked, seeing Prue's worry.  
  
"Well of course I do. I just don't trust him. Or the idea of them not having supervision. What if she does go back to his apartment with him. She said so herself. She has no control over what she does around him. And probably vis versa. It's just a survival instinct that I developed."  
  
"Oh.", Piper quickly said, still confused.  
  
"Right. I'm gonna go and wait downstairs for a call or something."  
  
"Yeah. Try to have a little more faith in your sister!"  
  
"Yeah, ok. Whatever."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"It's not wrong. it's right. We are each other's one chance for love."  
  
"That may be true, but what are the odds of your sisters letting us stay together. Have you tried this cheesecake?"  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened at the word 'cheesecake'- her all time favorite food. "No! How could I have missed you ordering cheesecake?! I love cheesecake!"  
  
"Here, have a bite." Cole leaned across the table, feeding a bite of his dessert to Phoebe. "Good?"  
  
"Cha-ya!", Phoebe sounded immediatly. She heard the song change to 'Crawl' by Thisway, one of her favorite songs. It was so sad and incrediably touching all at the same time. She suddenly seem to quite down and Cole noticed it.  
  
"Something wrong?" He cringed at what he was doing; still caring for a witch.  
  
"No. I just love this song. It's um, it's one of my favorite songs. Sad and touching at the same time. How much more realistic can you get?"  
  
Cole smiled at her. Then, for some strange reason, he grabbed her hand and dragged her onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her and she placed her arms around his neck. He felt at peace there in her arms. He felt... loved? Was it possible for a demon to be loved? By a witch? By a CHARMED witch? He shook the thought out of his head as she started kissing his neck....  
  
Now, was this chapter REALLY bad or something? Or do you guys just not like the way I am going with things? I probably lost a lot of readers when I said that 'we were going to strip Cole's powers' and then the whole 'gotta kill him!' thing...  
  
MKAHJ Pay NO attention to this.... Just a little reminder to me about something. 


	21. And guess who knows!

Sorry this is taking so long. I started working on a follow-up to Falling For Him... Again called Secrets In Her Past (Which is now up!) and one centuring Paige called 'To Live Again'...  
  
Pat 21 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
"You know, that is very relaxing. Maybe you should keep doing that until I see your point.", he joked.  
  
Phoebe giggled a little bit, but continued kissing him even as he started to pull away. "What's the matter?", she asked, giving in.  
  
"Your sisters just walked in."  
  
Phoebe turned around, panicking down to the bone. She tried to barry her face into Cole's chest, but he pushed her away. He didn't think it to be a good idea for them to be caught actually having fun. It never accured to him that they were allowed to have fun.  
  
"Let's go...", Cole ordered. They left enough money to pay the bill and a tip, grabbed their jackets, and left the resteraunt without ever being noticed...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"That was so close.", Phoebe said. "What if they had actually seen us?"  
  
"Well, then you would have to answer a lot of questions..."  
  
"You would really make me go up against them by myself?"  
  
"Hmmm... Demon, or their sister. I can't think which one they will hurt more." He smirked at her. "Sorry. It's hard for my demon side not to win through on what I say. I'm trying really hard to be normal Phoebe. And you're why."  
  
Phoebe's eyes started to water, tears threatening to pour. "That is so sweet..." She reached up and kissed his cheek.  
  
"The cheek?" He started to laugh at her. "You were just kissing my neck for no reason and now you are kissing my cheek after I actually do something? You are a very strange girl, you know that, right?"  
  
"Ugh-huh." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the car that they had taken there. "Is it weird for you to use your car when you don't have to?"  
  
"Sometimes, I have to go on missions where I have to kill innocents or witches." He watched her face tense up at the mention. "Don't worry- I won't hurt you. But when I go on those missions, I have to shimmer. So it's only weird when I make that sort of transition." Phoebe suddenly stopped walking and just looked at him with their hands still linked together. "What?"  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes- haven't I said that already?"  
  
"Yeah... But I guess I never really believed it completely. I mean... You're a demon. Demons lie- demons kill people like me. So why would ever one of them love me- or anyone else, for that matter?"  
  
"Because I am half human!", he nearly yelled.  
  
"Yeah, I know! I was just trying to explain our relationship to me!"  
  
"To you? What about the demon who has never even been in a relationship!"  
  
"So wait, now it's ok that you are a demon because you can use it as a point, but I can't?", Phoebe argued back.  
  
"Well, coming from you, it sounds like a bad thing and it hurts!"  
  
"Kinda like right now with you yelling at me?", she asked. She let go of his hand and started running away. Cole ran after he, hoping that he hadn't hurt her too bad. He wasn't paying attention to what he was saying...  
  
"Phoebe! PHOEBE! Phoebe, wait! Hey, wait for me!" He couldn't reach her in time; she really was a fast runner. "Phoebe! I'm sorry!" She still didn't turn around, just increased her pace. "PHOEBE!!!!!"  
  
"Go away Cole!" She screamed as she continued running through the streets. She heard him stop running, but she didn't stop running herself. When she finally turned a corner, she watched what was happening where he stopped running. What she saw amazed her: Two guys holding him back from running after her. She panicked and worried about him for only a second before she continued running home...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Not in the mood to talk, going to my room.", Phoebe called as she entered the manor. Her sisters heard the door slam and ran to her sister's side as soon she started going up the stairs.  
  
"Wait, what happened?", both asked.  
  
"We had a fight!"  
  
"What?", Piper and Prue asked, both having different reasons. Prue was concerned about their plan, Piper about their sister.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"About what?", Piper asked, pulling her into a hug.  
  
"His demon half."  
  
She left her sisters and went upstairs...  
  
http://lilpiper.proboards4.com/ 


	22. No More Fighting

Part 22 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
"You were fighting about what?", Prue asked as she slammed into Phoebe's room without knocking. "I can't believe you told him about our plan- I can't believe you backstabbed us! I can't believe... Wait, you're ok. Why are you ok?"  
  
"What are you talking about?", Phoebe demanded. "Cole and I love each other- he would never hurt me."  
  
Prue nearly fainted from the shock that she got. "Wait, so he never ever laid a single hand on you."  
  
"Well, to stop me from running he had to. But that's it. He only tries to comfort me when he holds me. He only wants what's best for me. Because he loves me. And I love him."  
  
"And that's enough to convince you that he won't hurt you?", Prue asked.  
  
"Yes. And because your stupid doubts were in my head, he and I had a fight and now he doesn't care about me anymore. I was horriable to him. There is no way that he loves me anymore. And it's partially your fault!"  
  
"My fault? Are you crazy? I didn't do anything!", Prue shouted.  
  
"You told me that I had to kill him. You told me that this was wrong. I already knew all that, but I still wanted to see him! And now that you know I can't even bare to think of what you think of me. You probably think that I am a total failure and... Ugh! Just.. Let me be alone."  
  
Prue left the room after a moment of silence. Phoebe sat on her bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. And for the first time ever, after fighting with her sister, she wasn't thinking of it. All she was thinking was how much she wished she hadn't left Cole in the parking lot of the resturaunt. She wanted to know that he still loved her. And after thinking for quite some time, she realized that he had to love her. He did follow her until someone stopped him. She smiled at that thought.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed his home phone number, prarying that he had gone home. After about four or five rings, the answering machine picked up.  
  
"Hi. This is Cole Turner and I'm not home right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you, if you're lucky." Beep!  
  
"Hi, Cole. This is Phoebe. I was just calling to-"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Cole-hi! Um... I just wanted to say sorry. I over-reacted. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just, I've never been in a serious relationship and it surprised me how much you and your opinon meant to me, after all. I really, really like you, Cole. A Lot. In fact I love you. And I was hoping that you still loved me.", she ended her babble.  
  
After he quickly laughed at her, he said, "Are you always this cute?"  
  
"Only when I'm not trying to be.", she answered seriously. "Do you still love me?"  
  
"Nothing and no one can ever change that. That is the only thing that I know in this crazy world we live in."  
  
"Will you come over?"  
  
"Do you want me to?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Will your sisters kill me?"  
  
"Probably..."  
  
"Then I better avoid them."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Like this." Before Phoebe could ask something else, Cole appeared before her eyes. "I left the phone at home so you might want to hang up."  
  
"Ugh... Wow."  
  
"Ugh wow? That's all you have to say?"  
  
"How about I say something like, 'You're gonna get me killed!'?"  
  
"Sisters still not fond of me?"  
  
"You betcha! They know that you know that I know. I couldn't lie to them, Cole. I'm sorry."  
  
Cole stared at her in shock. "Oy."  
  
"Are you, ah, are you sure that they won't come after me now that they know that I know that you know? Won't they have a crazy idea that I am going to attack you now that I know you are a Charmed One?"  
  
"Well, if they're gonna kill you then they're gonna have to kill me, too!", Phoebe said. "But, anyway... Why don't we go talk to them. See if we can get them to not kill you. Because if I ever leave you, it's not going to be without a fight. They can't control me more then the Elders or the Triad." (Cole hasn't killed them yet, remember? Wait.... When we do AU's, don't we need to include that? Hmmm... More chapters to come! Hehe)  
  
"Let's go..." He grabbed her hand hesitantly, and showed her through the doors. 


	23. Acceptance and Walking

Part 23 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
"Ugh, guys.", Phoebe called out as she and Cole entered the kitchen. "I've gotten something to tell you."  
  
"You mean show us?", Prue asked, bringing her hand up to throw him across the room. Phoebe stepped in front of Cole, and Prue stopped what she was doing. "Phoebe, out of the way."  
  
"No, Prue. For once, you are going to listen to me. Cole and I love each other. I know in my heart that he will never hurt me or either of you. And probably not Leo... But anyway. He isn't going to hurt me the minute that you leave me alone. He isn't going to hurt me EVER! You hear that? Say it with me know... COLE WILL NEVER HURT PHOEBE! Cole can surpress his demonic half. And he will if it means that we can be together. So whether you like it or not, he and I are going to keep seeing each other. And if you kill him, I will never speak to you again as long as I live."  
  
The room was silent. Even Cole was starring at Phoebe in awe. This wasn't like her. Of course, she had never fallen in love with a demon before, but she still never thought that she would say that. Phoebe turned to Cole and smiled at him. She began to leave the room when Prue, yes... Prue, stopped them.  
  
"Ugh, Cole. If you ever hurt her, or anyone else in this family, emotionally or phsyically, I will find a way to vanquish you. As long as you understand that you are under constant watch, I think that you and I might be able to stand each other." She pushed passed him and Phoebe and left the room.  
  
"Did she just say that we can be toghether?", Cole asked.  
  
"Ugh, yeah. I think she did. Congragulations, Phoebe. You got what you wanted!" Piper stole Phoebe away from Cole and hugged her. "I knew that you and Cole would end up together.  
  
"Yeah, that's great. But I heard that you have to be able to breathe in order to live." Piper let go of her sister and said sorry. "Ok, well... Me and Cole are gonna go to his apartment and hang out."  
  
"You mean make-out like weasals. To put it lightly."  
  
"No... We have to talk. And if that talking leads to other things, I ain't complaining!" Phoebe and Cole took off again...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"I can't believe that you talked me into walking home. It's freezing out here!", Cole complained as they walked through the night time air. "Why would anyone do this for fun?"  
  
"Hey... Are you calling me weird?"  
  
"I'm calling you crazy."  
  
"Well, then carry on! Hehe." She snuggled closer to Cole, and he wrapped his arm tighter around her. "So, anyway... Why did you choose to be an A.D.A if you were evil?"  
  
"Well, because I think that it is the perfect cover. Who ever suspects the guy who is fighting for what is right."  
  
"Doesn't that make you a hypocrite?"  
  
"In a way, I guess it does... Why? Fine with sleeping with demons, but when it comes to hypocrites you have certain rules?", he asked sarcastically.  
  
"I just wanna know more about you."  
  
"Really? Like what..."  
  
"I dunno... Just something that I don't know. Isn't there anything that you want to know about me?"  
  
"Yeah... How could someone so perfect possibly like me?"  
  
"Hmm... I'm not perfect- far from it. If you knew half the things that I use to do..."  
  
"Oh, I do know have the things about you. I checked up on you. Remember... A while ago I said something about being a bad girl? I had checked up on you, and... Yeah. I wonder what we can talk about now."  
  
Phoebe stopped walking suddenly. "How about those guys over there. They're wearing robes and, and, and...."  
  
"And they're demons."  
  
"Exactly." She stood amazed.  
  
"Don't be amazed, they're the Triad. Very, very evil. Bad people. Let's go before they notice us..." He turned her around and started walking. She kept an eye in back of them on the three hooded figures.  
  
"They're gone."  
  
"What?!", he shrieked. He turned around and wrapped both arms around her to protect her. "This can't be good. Where could they be?"  
  
"Right here, Belthazor.", a voice beckoned.  
  
Cole turned around, still controlling Phoebe's where abouts. "What do you want?"  
  
"The Charmed One.", and eerie voice called out. "She will be the perfect bait for the other two, and then they will all be dead. Three years of trying to get them- and when a demon isn't trying to kill them is when we finally succeed. Oh, the irony is too funny..."  
  
"Well it's too bad that you aren't actually getting her... Now isn't it?", Cole spat back.  
  
"Who said you have any say in this?"  
  
One of the demons waved and magically pushed Cole to the ground. Another disappeared and reappeared behind Phoebe while Cole was still helpless. And in a matter of seconds, they were gone... 


	24. How stupid is the triad, anyway?

Part 24 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
"Piper! Prue! Leo, for god's sake. Someone please be home!", Cole called out as he entered the Halliwell manor without knocking. He knew that it was a mistake on his part, but he couldn't help it. Phoebe was in danger, and all he could think about was making sure that she was safe. "My god, where are you people when someone is in danger?"  
  
He suddenly heard feet rushing down the stair, and as he looked up, he could tell that the two sisters were coming.  
  
"Who's in danger?"  
  
"Why didn't you knock?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Where did it happen?"  
  
"When did it happen?"  
They both stopped asking questions to ask one together, "Where's Phoebe?"  
  
"I don't know where she is: she's the one in danger! The triad was at the park we were walking through, and they kidnapped- ugh- demon-napped her. They took her to the underworld. I came here first to tell you guys."  
  
"Why didn't you just go look for her? Better yet, why didn't you magically come here?"  
"I did. Why do you think you didn't hear me come in? Now, where is that whitelighter of yours? And what are we gonna do about this? We need to do something now before they kill her!"  
  
"We aren't going to do anything. Why don't you go home and she'll give you a call when she gets home." Prue smiled fakely at him.  
  
"Because if I go home now, I may never see Phoebe ever again. No offense."  
  
"Well, you know what? I don't think that we need any demonic input right now. Ok?"  
  
"If I can help save Phoebe's life, then I think you do.", Cole rudly put in. "Besides, I am going to help save her whether you like it or not. These past few weeks have been heaven for me, and I'm not going to risk loosing her... Again."  
  
"What do you mean 'again'?", Piper asked, now worried.  
  
"Well... I just mean that she and I almost broke up because of the whole me being me thing."  
  
"I'm sure that Phoebe would have kept seeing you, Cole.", Piper answered. "She doesn't always do what she is suppose to do."  
  
"Well then... Not that this chat isn't quite heart-warming, but I still think that I should say something about this. Cole, you and I are not going to be able to work together. I can't, and Leo can't. There are rules that I do follow, and you and Piper can feel free to do whatever you think you can to help, but I would much rather try and save Phoebe then argue with someone that I don't like. Ok? Great. Bye!"  
  
Prue stormed off as she started calling Leo's name. Piper stared at Cole, trying to decide if he was really serious about saving her sister's life.  
  
"So... What can you do?"  
  
"I could shimmer around and try to find out where she is. If I find her, though..."  
  
"I'll come with. Let me right a protection spell... Just in case."  
  
"Don't trust me?"  
  
"No. To protect you and me from other demons. Maybe even the triad, if it's strong enough."  
  
"Good idea. Hurry, though."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Piper and Cole took their seperate ways- Piper to the book, and Cole to Phoebe's room.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Can we stop doing this? I think I'm gonna be sick...", Piper complained as they materialized in the underworld outside of a cave set off to a side. "God... Where are we?"  
  
"Outside of the triad's cavern. Chances are that they took Phoebe here. And if not, then they brought her to the Source. But they probably didn't do that- shh!"  
  
Piper and Cole quieted down, and they could overhear the triad talking to Phoebe: saying horrible things. Sometimes Cole felt like just screaming at some of the disgusting things that they said. Things like calling her a whore who bedded anyone and everyone. One of them seemed to be trying to offer a deal to become evil, while another tried to convince her that Belthazor's love wasn't true. Anything that would make her burst out in tears.  
  
"When are we going in there?"  
  
"What do you mean? We don't have a plan, we don't have a potion, we don't have a spell. we don't even have the power of three! God, what do you think they are doing to her in there?"  
"Could be anything. Beat on her, throw energy balls. Taunt her. Tell her things that aren't true, certianly anything that would screw with her mind. Maybe rape her. Force premintions onto her, force her to see things that she doesn't want to see... Could be anything." He stopped when he noticed Piper's worry etched on her face. "Like I said, could be anything. They might be stealing the very essance of what makes Phoebe, Phoebe."  
  
"God.. We have to stop them!" Piper went into the room without thinking and threw her hands up to freeze the room, forgeting that they were much too powerful for her to freeze. "Ugh, Cole! Why isn't my power working?"  
  
He ran into the room and pulled her to the ground as an energy ball flew overhead. "Because they are way over your head for the moment. What happened to being the sensible sister?"  
  
By this time, the threesome was closing in on the two. They left Phoebe unguarded, so Cole took the chance of freeing her by pushing Piper to that side. He threw energy ball after energy ball to distract them from the sisters. You would think that after all that talk of killing the Charmed ones, they would have paid more attention to them instead. Shows how smart evil is....  
  
Piper had freed Phoebe, but she collapsed to the floor showing just how week she was. Piper tried to pick her up and drag her to Cole, but he shook his head and ordered them to stay away. If Piper had looked, she would know that it was because he was in danger himself, and he wasn't about to put them in danger, either.  
  
After what seemed like ages to Piper, probably more to Phoebe, Cole finally shimmered to the two sisters. From there, he threw four more energy balls: killing the triad after a small strugle. Cole turned his attention to the two after he was sure they were gone.  
  
"You ok?", he asked as he pulled both of them into a hug. "Let's get out of here... This place is giving me the creeps."  
  
"Me, too!", Piper answered. She waited for Phoebe's usual joke about being the third person to agree and the third sister, but she stayed quiet. "Ok, yeah... Let's get going...." 


	25. Dramatic Confessions

Part 25 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?!?!?!", Prue shouted at Cole, asuming he was for blame.  
  
"The triad.", he answered calmly. "We need to get your whitelighter to heal her..."  
  
"Do we know everything that they did to her? You think that there is any emotional damage?", Prue asked.  
  
"Don't know... All I know is that I want her to live through the night. So get your god damn whitelighter here and have him heal her!!! Otherwise, she will die. And I'm sure that you don't want that!"  
  
"Leo!", both sisters called in unision. As usual, detective Leo was able to spot what was wrong in a matter of seconds. Piper knelt next to him, waiting for her sister to say something.  
  
When all the cuts, bruises, abrasions, and all of the blood disappeared, Phoebe thanked Leo and stayed still. She didn't make an effort to hug anyone or thank anyone else. Just a quick 'Thanks.' and then she pulled her knees to her chest. She rocked gently back and forth, not sure of what to say or think or feel. She had heard to much false information, and some true information. She had felt too much pain. Everything was just... Too much for her.  
  
"Pheebs... You ok?", Prue asked. "What happened."  
  
"Stuff..."  
  
"Did the triad do this to you?', Prue asked, still unaware that Cole had vanquished them.  
  
"No. Not all of it.", she started. And for a minute, everyone thought that she would go on. But then all of a sudden she stood up and said, "I have to go."  
  
Cole started to go after her, but when he heard the door slam, he knew that he should stay behind. He turned to the crowd hopefull of acceptance until she would talk or at least for a couple hours. "So, ugh... Yeah." He started to head towards the door, but Piper stopped him.  
  
"No, Cole, wait. You belong here with us. Some of us may not like it, but I'm sure Phoebe will want you sometime tonight. Why don't you stay the night?"  
  
"No way! I am not sleeping here with a demon in the house!", Prue argued, quickly joined with Leo.  
  
"Well, two of the people in this house have faith in him. So that is what chooses. And you can leave if you don't like it." Piper sarcastically smiled at her sister. "Besides, ten bucks says that no one even sleeps until Phoebe says something to us. Everyone in this room loves her. And we all worry about her to no end. Face the facts. Cole is going to be around for a while. And short of turning evil again or Phoebe suddenly thinking like you, I think that he is going to be around for a while." This time she smiled seriously at Cole. "Can I fix you anything?"  
  
"No thanks... Too... UGH! to eat."  
  
"Know the feeling. Have it myself. But what else are we going to do until Phoebe comes out?"  
  
The room stayed silent for a few minutes, also unsure of what was going to be next.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cole looked around the room: people draped over chairs and couches. Some of them had a drink in their hand that Piper had been nice enough to get for them. Prue had an ice pack on her forehead because she claimed to have a headache. He smiled despite the situation.  
  
He would never admit it aloud to anyone other then Phoebe, but he admired this family. They were so close and could never really be mad at each other for that long. They really were a perfect family. Sure, it made him want to puke, but still... They were really great people to know; people to learn from.  
  
He stood up, placing Piper's head gently onto the couch. He started walking upstairs, wanting to splash some water on his face as if it could help him face reality. Whatever that was. On his way to the bathroom, he heard Phoebe calling his name. He wasn't sure if she was sleeping, or if he was hallucinating. But there was always the possibility of her actually knowing that he was there. But it was what happened next is what made him enter her room then.  
  
"Cole, I know you're there. Come on in... I think I can tell you what happened to me down there." He entered softly and quietly, careful not to scare her. "It's ok. I'm not a glass doll about to break. I swear..." She laughed slightly, but not the usual laugh. Just a light chuckle showing that she really was alright.  
  
He brushed a strand of hair out of her face, and smiled as she did. "God, it's great to see that smile."  
  
"Thanks for saving me. They wouldn't have killed me. Just tortured me. Or, at least that is what they said."  
  
"Do you believe that?"  
  
"Not entirely."  
  
"Are you ready to tell me what happened?"  
  
"That's just it... Nothing happened. They told me a few things and played with my mind. They even tried to get me to believe that you didn't love me. But they never touched me."  
  
Cole was confused. Hadn't he saved her while she was completely bleeding and battered and torn? Yes... He could remember Leo healing her very well. Every detail that disappeared as his hands glowed. So, why was she lying to him? "What are you talking about? You were completely..."  
  
"Wrecked?", she supplied. He nodded. "That was my doing. I didn't like what they were saying. I didn't like that they were making it easy for me to just make it stop, yet making it the hardest thing in the world.  
  
"I wasn't in restraints at first. At first I ran all through the cavern; trying to find a way out. And then they started the taunting, the hurtful words... And I couldn't take it anymore. I don't even know what possessed me to do it. I never would have... And they clearly didn't want me to. That's why they tied me up. They didn't want me to kill myself."  
  
Cole blinked but once before he started questioning her. "You tried to kill yourself? How?"  
  
"I just started throwing myself around. All those lessons in fighting helped me figure out just what to do..." She could tell that he was either disappointed or scared. Probably both, seeing as how he was new to the whole human emotions thing. "I swear that I would never do that. I just wanted it to end. God, what stopped me wasn't the restraints. But how much love I felt for you. I couldn't stand not being with you for another day. I would die... And so I stopped."  
  
She suddenly felt alone in a noisy, crowded world. She felt like she had lost the one thing that mattered most to her at that time. So she reached over and hugged Cole to her. "God, all I want right now is you. You are the best thing that could ever happen to me. And I would never put you through the paing of loosing me. Because I would suffer more. I would suffer from the lose of you and knowing that you hated me for taking away something you loved... God. Never, ever leave me alone again."  
  
She started crying and Cole whispered into her ear, "I could never hate you. I will always love you. Through thick and thin. And I will never, ever leave you. As long as you want me here with you."  
She smiled, her tears suddenly changing from drops of sadness to drops of pure joy. "You swear?"  
"I swear."  
  
She pulled away, only to come crashing down on his lips seconds later. They stayed that way for a very long time, just enjoying each other's warm lips on their own. The stayed that way so long, that they fell asleep that way. Neither had slept so good for a very long time. 


	26. Back to the Past

Part 26 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
He found her sitting in *her* room. Not her own room, but Phoebe's room. He was shocked to see the sister sitting cross-legged in the middle of the youngest sister's bed. He couldn't help but smile at the scene, althought it quickly faded when he saw that she was scared. He made his way over to her and joined her on the bed.  
  
"What are you doing? What's the matter?"  
  
She looked up at him through her hair. "I found this in here."  
  
"Water? I don't get it..."  
  
"It has two white tablets in it. The last time she had this, it was drugs. God, Cole. What could she be doing to herself now? What happened that was so bad?"  
  
Cole took the bottle from her hands. "What?"  
  
"Yeah. Drugs."  
  
"No that can't be. It doesn't make sense."  
  
"What do you mean? Of course it makes sense. Phoebe is Phoebe. She does whatever the hell she pleases."  
  
"But nothing happened down there. She wouldn't have anything to do this over. Why... But she promised.. And..."  
  
Their conversation was interupted by a slight voice. "Hey Cole!' She kissed him on the cheek as she wraped her arms around him from behind. "Piper! What are you guys doing?"  
  
Piper holds up the bottle of water with the drugs in it. "This."  
  
Phoebe laughs and pulls the bottle away from her sister. "Thanks... But no need to worry. Because it's not what you think it is."  
  
"Then what is it?", Piper asked concerned. "The last time you did this was with drugs. What else could they be."  
  
"They could be medicine.", Phoebe answered cooly.  
  
Piper froze up. "What? Are you sick?"  
  
"It's nothing. Just trust me on this one." Phoebe took a sip of the water and looked at her and said, "See? I'm fine. Want some?"  
  
"Not until I know what it is."  
  
"It's a drink."  
  
"No duh."  
  
"Look, that's all I can tell you. So... yeah. I'm going for a walk."  
  
"Oh no, you don't. Not by yourself.", Cole interupted.  
  
"Then come with me." Phoebe smiled at him and kissed his cheek again.  
  
"Hmm.. Sounds like a good idea to me." The two raced out of the room and out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"They're not drugs."  
  
Cole stared at her. Fifteen minutes of not talking, of staying silent, and this was the conversation that he was supposdly waiting for. But he hated the topic.  
  
"Well, you certainly know how to start a coversation."  
  
"Cole, I'm trying to tell you that Piper is over-reacting. They aren't drugs, and I'm not sick. I am perfectly healthy. Believe me when I say that I never want to go back to that part of my life."  
  
"What part of your life...?"  
  
"Well, you remember all the bad things that I did. Drugs use to be one of them. I use to mix them in with my water that way they wouldn't work the entire way, or something like that... But I stopped and I am not a immature brat anymore. And I don't do drugs anymore. If anything, I would think that Prue does them... Not really, but... Yeah."  
  
"So then what are they?"  
  
"It's a drink that I started making a couple years ago to give me energy. It's sugar pills and lime juice. That's it."  
  
"So why didn't you tell that to Piper?", Cole asked laughing.  
  
"Because... She would worry if she thought that I needed a drink to give me energy. It's kinda, like, my alchol. 'Cause I don't drink that, either."  
  
"Oh... So, ugh, your horrible past. Something that you want to avoid?"  
  
"For now... Maybe when we have nothing else to do. But right now, I wanna be with you with no worries or anything else..." She grabbed his hand and turned to face him. She brought her lips up to his, softly at first. Soon, her kiss hardened and even when she pulled away she could still feel the heat from his lips. He pulled away farther then she wanted, and began running to a quiet part of the park: a secluded area.  
  
"Ugh-uh. Not here. Never!"  
  
He tilted his head to the side and said, "Who said anything about here?" With that, he snaked his arm around her waist and allowed him and her to become one; disappearing and reappearing in his apartment. He laid her on the bed and began kissing her. The last thing that she remembered thinking before they made love was, "Life's a bitch. But he makes it all better..." 


	27. A Happy Ending (Yes, it's over...)

Part 27 of  
  
Virtual Heartache... Or Is It?  
  
It hadn't been until morning that Cole returned Phoebe to her home. Of course, he stayed with her as she entered the warm house and made her way to the kitchen. he kept his arms around her waist the entire time, almost afraid that he would loose her. She seemed to be pulling away or he seemed to be loosing her through her actions.  
  
"Cole... Hunny, I love you. But I would like to be able to pour my coffee."  
  
"And you can."  
  
"Not without spilling it on you or me." She smiled even though she was annoyed with me. "I promise that you can put them around me again later."  
  
"Swear?"  
  
"If I don't let you, you can do whatever you want to me..."  
  
"Hmmm... Maybe I don't want my arms around you."  
  
"Ew. Don't get gross.", Piper interupted. "So how was your guys night?"  
  
"Great.. Ugh, Piper. Maybe I should tell you what the drink is." She sat down across from her sister, prepared to share her secret recipe for energy. "It's water mixed with sugar pills and lemon juice. It's my favorite drink..."  
  
"What!?! Why didn't you tell me that?"  
  
"Because it was my secret recipe... For no one to know. My thing. You're a chef. You don't tell people your recipe. Wait, isn't that magicians? Never telling their secret?"  
  
Cole shook his head and began laughing.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Even after you became a witch you still believe in magicians?"  
  
"No! I hate them... But it's their rule, too, isn't it? See..." She stuck her toung out at him. "So, you see... No need to worry about me. I'm perfectly fine and in no way am I about to harm myself in anyway shape or form. I pinky swear promise!"  
  
"So, um.. Does that meant that you will tell us what happened down there?"  
  
"Nothing much... They didn't hurt me. They never touched me. I did all that to myself. I wanted it all to stop and so.. I tried to make it stop. But it didn't work, because they wouldn't let me. But... I promise. I will never ever do that again."  
  
"How could we know that?", a new voice sounded. "You tried it once and you love a demon. Maybe you will learn something from him."  
  
"Prue!"  
  
"What?" Phoebe, face the facts. You are so unpredictable. How could you know that you wouldn't do it again?"  
"Becuase I'm afraid to die!! Ok, I don't want to die. I don't know what will happen to me if I die. What happens to you guys after? It's my worst fear... And I don't want it to happen." She stood up, leaving Cole's protective arms, and left the room...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"You ok?", Cole asked.  
  
She avoided his eyes. "Fine."  
  
"She didn't mean any harm..."  
  
"Cole. Don't try and protect her. I know that she is doing this because she loves me. I just wish that she would trust me. I've matured since I got here. I've gotten better. I wish that it showed..."  
  
He took her face in his hands, making her see him. "It does show. Prue raised you. She has a hard time accepting the way that it is now. She's like a mother- not wanting to see the reality. She wants to think that you still need her. And it will always be that way." He kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"I hate when you do that..."  
  
"Why?'  
  
"Because you always win when you do that."  
  
"And that is why I do it!"  
  
They collapsed into each other's arms from laughter after a small kiss. Phoebe knew then that everything would be ok...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!  
  
Prue snatched the phone because it was obvious that who ever was calling her wasn't going to hang up. "Hello?"  
  
"Ugh, hi, Prue... Nice to talk to you, too!"  
  
"Phoebe?! Why are you calling me at work? Something wrong?"  
  
"No, everything is fine... I just wanted to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I actually wanted to thank you."  
  
"For what? Seeing what he really is?"  
  
"No. For raising me. And always being there for me. I don't think I ever said that I do need you in my life. I never told you how much I appreciated you always being around and always looking out for me." She paused for a breif moment, hoping for something- a your welcome, a thank you, a breif recognition of what she said, something. "So, that's it. I'm gonna go now."  
  
"Phoebe!", Prue said quickly, trying to stop her sister from hanging up.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For recognizing me. For teaching me how to live. Just for everything that you have given me."  
  
"Neither of us could live without each other. And we needed Cole to help us realize that."  
  
Prue almost smiled at the idea: someone she absolutly hated saving her relationship with her sister. He defianitly earned brownie points for that.  
  
"I gotta go, Pheebs. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"So everything is kewl between us?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
The phone went dead before Prue clicked off her cell phone. She smiled for the first time since she found out that Cole was really Belthazor. And she hoped that her smiles would be showing up more often in the future with everything resoved....  
  
The End  
  
Ok, I know that this is kind of an abrupt end, but everything was fixed. If you guys want more (meaning a sequal) then just email me or review me and I will start working on it asap! But otherwise.. I think that it was a perfect ending.  
  
I have to say thanks to all the people who reviewed this story. Thanks to anyone who even bothered reading this story. Thanks to ColeandPhoebeTurner for talking with me about my ideas, giving me some inspiration. Thanks to my sister Paige. And to Prue1329 just for being there for me. Thank you, thank you, thank you!  
  
And last and certainly not least: Thanks to Sonja. She helped me with everything, let me run the chapters through her first. She was just totally awesome to me through the entire thing and has truly grown to be my best friend ever. Thank you for simply existing hun!  
  
Look forward to my new Charmed Based series called 'The Blessed Three', and a few co-written fanfics with my friends. I promise that you will hear from me really soon! 


End file.
